Eternidad
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Las piezas están por unirse. El espejo está casi completo. Mi nombre es Anna, han pasado siete años desde que mi hermana tomó el trono. Estoy por tener a mi segundo hijo, pero antes de tener el segundo debo salvar al primero, y también salvar a Elsa. Iniciar un viaje para conocer el pasado que la nieve cubrió y el secreto de los dos niños que iniciaron todo esto.
1. I El espejo y el trozo de espejo

_La verdad, no tenía planeado subir este fic hoy, de hecho, quería subirlo, no sé, el proximo mes, a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito hace semanas. Pero tenía tantas ganas de subirlo de una vez jaja  
_

_Bien, para aclarar, este fic no sólo está basado en Frozen, sino también en el cuento de "La Reina de las Nieves" Pondré partes de ese cuento, algo resumidas y modificadas hasta cierto punto, pero capítulos más adelante será diferente... _

_Ya, que comience y nos vemos al final._

* * *

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 1: I. El espejo y el trozo de espejo._

¿Cuál es la clave de la felicidad eterna? Yo digo que es mantenerse en el estado más puro de inocencia, así como un niño. Pero bien es sabido que los niños no pueden amar, no de manera romántica, y no es que el amor sea pecado, este también puede llevar a la felicidad. Pero, a diferencia de la inocencia, el amor no asegura la eternidad, en este caso el bien y el mal se mide en acciones, y no siempre el amor va de mano de la bondad. A veces te hace hacer estupideces, a actuar con egoísmo. A veces ese amor es prohibido. Y las puertas del Reino de los Cielos se cierran para ti.

_Érase una vez, un troll malvado, porque hay trolls malvados, y este era de los más malvados, era como el diablo mismo. Un día el troll se encontraba muy contento, porque había fabricado un espejo mágico, el cual tenía la propiedad de desaparecer todo lo bueno y bello reflejado en él, y todo lo que era malo y feo resaltaba, volviéndose aún peor. Los paisajes más encantadores, al verse reflejados en este espejo, se veían tan horripilantes como un plato de espinacas hervidas y las personas buenas se veían totalmente repulsivas, con los rostros tan deformados que eran irreconocibles. Si un defecto tenía el rostro reflejado, el espejo lo agrandaba para hacerlo lucir peor._

_El troll se divertía mucho con todo esto. Si alguien tenía un pensamiento bueno y piadoso, el espejo reflejaba una mueca diabólica que provocaba las carcajadas del troll por su astuta invención. Los trolls malvados se reunían, sí, todos los trolls de corazón oscuro se reunían, y hablaban del espejo "¡Se ha producido un milagro! ¡Finalmente se podrá ver el verdadero rostro del mundo y de sus gentes!" Llevaron el espejo a todos lados y al final no quedó ningún hombre ni ningún país que no fuera deformado por el espejo._

_Pero los trolls no estaban conformes con esto. Se propusieron ir al cielo para burlarse, incluso, de los ángeles y de Nuestro Señor. Mientras más alto subían los trolls, el espejo se retorcía más y más que apenas podían sujetarlo. Cuando se acercaron a Dios y a los ángeles, el espejo no paraba de dar muecas horripilantes, se retorció tanto que se les escapó de las manos y terminó por estrellarse contra la Tierra, rompiéndose en centenares de millones, o mejor, en miles de millones de añicos, y quizá más, de esta manera, hizo mucho más daño que antes._

_La mayoría de sus trozos apenas eran más grandes que un grano de arena, se esparcieron por el aire, llegando a todo el mundo. Cuando un diminuto fragmento caía en un ojo, ahí se quedaba, y a partir de ese momento, todo lo que se veía era deformado, apreciando sólo lo malo de las cosas, pues cada polvo de espejo conservaba la propiedad del espejo cuando estaba entero. Lo más terrible fue que a más de uno se les alojaba en el corazón, convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en un trozo de hielo, frío y sin sentimientos._

_Incluso se encontraron cristales lo suficientemente grandes como para crear gafas o ventanas ¡Pero que a nadie se le ocurriese mirar a través de ellas! Lo que se contemplaba era sencillamente espantoso. Al ver esto, el maligno reía hasta estallar en carcajadas, todo esto le parecía agradable. Todavía ahora, andan flotando en el aire pequeños trozos de espejo..._

-¡Yaaa!- gritó la pequeña niña, llenando sus ojos y mejillas de lágrimas que no paraban.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna? Aún no termino de contar la historia.- decía la reina, madre de la niña, mientras cerraba el libro y se disponía a cargar a su pequeña.

-¡No quero!- gritó mientras sollozaba. A la princesa aún se le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras-. ¡Libro feo! ¡feo!

-Mamá.- habló Elsa, que era la hija mayor, tres años más grande que su pequeña hermana-. Creo que es una historia demasiado... escalofriante para una bebé como Anna.- no la llamó "bebé" por ofenderla, sino que Anna era tan pequeña que apenas podían dejarla de considerar bebé para comenzar a llamarla niña. Pero incluso al ser Elsa la mayor, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa historia.

-¿Escalofriante?- murmuró la reina, abrazando más a su hija menor-. Oh, no, no, pequeñas. Esta historia no es de miedo, es mi cuento favorito, estoy segura de que si me dejan terminar de leerlo...

-¡No!- gritó la pequeña bebé Anna, cubriendo sus oídos, totalmente aterrada.

-Acéptalo, mamá, es una historia aterradora.- dijo Elsa, riendo un poco, mientras se metía a su cama para dormir.

-Tal vez algún día.- se resignó la madre de las niñas. Llevó a Anna a su cama y ahí la arropó, la besó y le dio su bendición, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Elsa-. Buenas noches, mis pequeños polvos de cristal.

La reina cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas. Suspiró, era una lastima que no les gustara su cuento favorito, aquel libro que hace mucho tiempo alguien le había regalado. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a intentar contárselos, algún día.

-¿Otra vez ese libro?

La reina elevó la vista para ver quién había pronunciado esa pregunta. Era su amado esposo, el rey, que le sonreía tiernamente. Ella no dudó en acercarse y besarlo, abrazándolo con dulzura. Él le arrebató el libro de entre sus manos cuando ella se distrajo.

-¿Qué les pareció?- preguntó, notando la expresión desanimada de su esposa.

-Muy apenas me dejaron terminar de leerles el primer episodio.- dijo, mostrándose agotada.

-Que lastima, es tu libro favorito, no paras de leerlo.

-A ti también te gusta, no me engañas.- sonrió con picardía.

-Sí, pero no estoy tan obsesionado como tú.- bromeó. Después resopló-. Tal vez sea lo mejor por ahora, no vaya a ser que Elsa se sienta identificada con... dicho personaje.

-Ja, ja.- rió la reina-. Claro que no, Elsa no se parece en nada. Nuestra pequeña princesa es tan bondadosa, como una bella flor de primavera.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para leerles, vamos, es hora de dormir.- le tendió el brazo a su esposa y esta la sostuvo-. Además, tarde o temprano querrá saber la verdad.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, caminando juntos. La reina, que se sentía muy feliz, sintió algo más en su pecho, una sensación de inseguridad, de sospecha. El recuerdo de un dolor en el corazón. Buscó con la miraba algo en la ventana, sólo encontró el cielo oscuro, lleno de nubes muy grises.

Se tendría que ser muy ingenuo si se piensa que las niñas se fueron a dormir inmediatamente. Elsa despertó al escuchar el ruido de un pequeño cajón arrastrándose. Era Anna, que lo había movido para usarlo de escalón para subir a la cama de su hermana, porque aún se le dificultaba. Se arrojó al lado de su hermana ya despierta y comenzó a tratar de levantarla.

-Ya duérmete, Anna.- le decía la mayor, adormilada y hasta con algo de fastidio-. Creí que estabas asustada por la historia.

-Más asustada estaré si no juegas conmigo.- decía con voz torpe, al ser ella tan pequeña.

-Es una excusa, Anna, tengo sueño.- se cubrió totalmente.

-Vamos, haz la magia como la otra noche.- rogó, poniendo una carita de cachorrito.

Elsa sonrió. Ambas hermanas pequeñas bajaron hasta un gran salón donde se pusieron a jugar con la nieve y el hielo, aunque Elsa seguía siendo muy inexperta al usar sus poderes. El salón se cubrió de escarcha y por un momento pareció que las ventanas se adornaban de flores gélidas.

.

Pero, en otro lugar muy apartado de ese reino, muy lejos de Arendelle, entre Noruega y Finlandia, más para ser precisos, en alguna parte de Suecia, algo pasó esa misma noche, algo malo.

Una mujer, de cabello corto y muy oscuro, dormía en el suelo de una vieja cabaña abandonada, cubierta con mantas. No notó, al estar ella dormida, que las nubes grises del cielo nocturno traían consigo el viento fuerte y helado, tal como si fuera invierno. Los copos comenzaron a caer, cubriendo la madera de esa solitaria cabaña, más la mujer sólo roncaba y no despertaba.

No notó siquiera cuando una ventisca entró a la cabaña, la rodeó y buscó algo, ni sintió la ligera luz de una pequeña aurora que iluminó el cielo nocturno. La mujer sólo tembló un poco por el frio.

Un pequeño animal, uno bebé, un reno casi recién nacido, para ser más precisos, dio torpes pasos hasta la mujer dormida e intentó despertarla como pudo, pero esa mujer tenía el sueño pesado.

-¡Hazte a un lado, animal estúpido!- rugió con rudeza, empujando al pobre reno y haciéndolo llorar-. Espera un segundo...- se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta cuando notó el vapor que salia de su boca al hablar. Estaba helando-. ¡No puede ser!

Se levantó muy deprisa, seguida por el reno bebé. Corrió a asomarse a las cobijas sobre la paja, donde las había dejado antes, y lo que buscaba no estaba ahí.

-¡No puede ser!- volvió a gritar, aterrada-. ¡Estúpido reno! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!- el reno sólo se puso de mal humor al escucharla.

Ella volteó a la entrada de la cabaña y logró verla, unos copos de nieve llevados por una fuerte ventisca, que se alejaban mientras la luz de la aurora se hacía más intensa. No la iba a dejar escapar. Tomó su espada y corrió, siguiendo aquella ventisca como un enemigo que quisiera atrapar. Y los copos de nieve llevaban cargando algo, algo pequeño.

-¡Devuélveme a ese niño!- gritó con rabia la mujer que perseguía la ventisca-. ¡Devuelve al mocoso enseguida!

Pero aquella ventisca no obedecía y se llevó al niño pequeño hasta un risco iluminado por la luz verde y purpura que irradiaba el cielo en forma de ligeras olas. Ahí, debajo del risco, había afiladas rocas y un violento mar. La mujer de cabello negro y la espada paró al verla tan cerca de tal precipicio y temió más que nunca por la seguridad del niño.

-¡Devuélveme al niño, maldita bruja del demonio!- bramó la enfurecida mujer. Más a la criatura a la cual gritaba no era una bruja, era algo mucho peor que eso.

Aquellos copos de nieve se materializaron, volviéndose una mujer de mirada fría y siniestra, de una blancura perfecta, ella era mucho más que hermosa, ella era perfecta, sus ojos centellaban como estrellas, su vestido era blanco y parecía formado de millones de copos brillantes. Esa mujer de hielo cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos, acariciando su rostro con sus manos heladas.

"_Si sabes lo que te conviene, mujer, dejarás de cuidar a este niño" _decía, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del dormido pequeño.

-¡Te lo llevarás sobre mi cadáver, bruja!- desenvainó su espada, mirando a la mujer helada con fiereza-. Sé que te encuentras débil por nuestro anterior enfrentamiento, con un solo corte podré matarte.

_"Como si una mujer como tú pudiera herirme, al menos no sola, no con tu corazón oscuro_" habló con orgullo _"Este niño me pertenece. Sí, me encuentro débil, pero todo cambiará cuando junte todas las piezas" _

-¡Nunca tendrás lo que quieres, bruja!- corrió hasta aquella mujer helada, alzando su espada, dispuesta a cortarla y recuperar al niño.

_"Alto" _amenazó, acercando su mano al pecho del pequeño _"O congelo su corazón en este instante"_

-¡Eres una cobarde!- gritó la mujer, con rabia.

_"No puedes hacer nada, mujer. Está en el destino y el destino lo escribo yo. Cuando las piezas se junten, el mundo cambiará y este niño lo hará. Ahora nadie me detendrá, nadie vendrá a salvarlo, ni siquiera tú"_

-¡Devuélvelo!

Pero la mujer nada podía hacer contra la bruja de hielo. Aquella malvada criatura blanca como la nieve sólo se volvió uno con la ventisca, llevándose al niño con ella. Pero antes de que el viento helado desapareciese, el pequeño reno bebé llegó, queriendo salvar al niño de las garras de esa bruja, siguió las luces de la aurora y saltó hacía ella, con mucho valor.

-¡Sven, no!- gritó la mujer, desesperada al ver al reno desaparecer junto a la Reina de las Nieves y el niño-. **¡Maldición!**- gritó con mucho coraje, insultando todo, encajando su espada contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza e ira.

Se sentía como una inútil, una completa inútil que no podía siquiera cuidar a un par de bebés. Y su ira se convirtió en terror y el terror en lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos.

-¡Soy una tonta! ¡los perdí a ambos!- gritó, sollozando incontrolablemente, odiaba llorar-. Lo siento, Bae, no pude ni siquiera proteger a tu pequeño Sven.- susurraba, con el corazón destrozado, soltando todas sus lágrimas-. ¡Animal tonto!- y realmente deseaba sentir ese insulto, pero sólo le dolía haberlo perdido-. ¡Sven, protege a Kristoff!

Su deseo se perdió en la ventisca y tal vez Sven pudo escucharlo o tal vez no.

Y la Reina de las Nieves, tan majestuosa como un espíritu, volaba por el cielo infinito, atravesando bosques, lagos, montañas y mares. Bajo de ella el viento silbaba y los lobos aullaban. Ella tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza, acariciando su rostro con algo parecido al cariño. Pues la cara de ese niñito le recordaba a otro que había conocido hace un largo tiempo.

-Pequeño Kristoff, no tengas frio, nos espera un largo camino.- le acariciaba aún su cabello dorado mientras pensaba que él podría ser el niño más perfecto que se hubiera encontrado (aunque su perspectiva de la perfección es muy distinta a la normal)-. No tendrás que sentir frio más, ni en tu piel ni en tu corazón ¿Tienes frio, Kristoff?

Pero el pequeño no iba a responderle, que aún seguía dormido, sólo que no dejaba de temblar y no sólo de frio, sino que al estar con la mujer más fría, las pesadillas del mundo le llegaban. Y la Reina de las Nieves acercó sus labios a la frente de él, con su beso podría calmar ese frio que él sentía, podría dejar de sentir.

Sus labios no lograron rozar al pequeño, ya que la reina se distrajo al sentir un movimiento entre las ropas que cubrían sus piernas. Giró y logró observar al pequeño reno que jaloneaba en un intento de apartar a la mujer del niño, pero la Reina de las Nieves sólo tomó al pequeño Sven con su mano libre y lo observó con sus ojos penetrantes de estrellas.

Era verdad que la gran Reina de las Nieves se encontraba débil, no sólo porque hace poco tiempo había tenido un enfrentamiento, sino en parte por sus tantos años de existencia, pero más débil se encontraba ante criaturas inocentes. Cuando besara al pequeño bebé Kristoff, el corazón del pequeño se congelaría, se volvería oscuro y cruel, podría hacer con él lo que le placiera. Pero aún no, porque Kristoff era inocente y con las criaturas inocentes la reina no puede hacer nada. Y Sven, que era aún mucho más inocente que Kristoff, porque todos saben que los animales no tienen malicia, no podía lastimarlo. A menos, claro, que le lanzara una ventisca y lo congelara.

_"¿Sven, cierto?_" se dirigió al animal, con voz majestuosa _"Por tu tamaño no debes tener más de una semana de haber nacido ¿Tan importante es para ti este niño en tan poco tiempo?" _era claro que el animal no le respondería, al menos no de manera verbal, pero la reina lo comprendió al verlo _"¿Vives para protegerlo? Oh, ahora entiendo, ya lo veo, sabía que te me hacías familiar"_

La reina, al estar tantos metros de altura, volando en el viento, sólo podría dejar a Sven caer y verlo perecer, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que si iba a conservar a Kristoff, quizá podría dejarlo tener una mascota, así tal vez nunca sienta el más mínimo deseo de alejarse de ella. La Reina de las Nieves sabía que ella se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, que muy apenas logró sacar poder para lograr conseguir a este niño y que si por alguna razón alguien decidiera rescatarlo, ella no tendría el poder para detenerlo. No hasta que se junten las piezas.

Tan débil se encontraba que la poca energía que le quedaba era sólo para regresar a su palacio, después de eso tendría que descansar por mucho, mucho tiempo. Esto se debía porque el mundo estaba lleno de bondad y mientras más tiempo pasaba, el reino de la paz se hacía más grande, pero la Reina de las Nieves existía por y para la maldad, por eso tardaría en recuperar fuerzas.

Tal vez debió decidirse por soltar a Sven, pero no lo hizo, de cierta forma le tenía compasión, pero nunca previó que el pequeño animal tendría la suficiente voluntad para enfrentarse a ella. El pequeño reno se movió tan bruscamente y logró saltar, no al lejano suelo, sino hacía donde estaba el pequeño Kristoff durmiendo, en el brazo izquierdo de la reina. Logró empujar al pequeño niño, haciendo que él cayera.

La reina pudo ver cómo Kristoff caía y se alejaba de su agarre. Ella se encontraba débil y si decidía salvarlo se le agotaría su poca fuerza y no podría regresar a su palacio, al menos no con él. Pero no le convenía dejarlo morir.

Miró al animal y se preguntó si el reno había sacrificado al niño para perjudicar sus planes, o él sabía que ella iba a salvarlo. Dirigió a Sven una mirada gélida, una muy inquietante.

Usando sus ultimas energías, las muy pocas que le quedaban, movió la ventisca, tan fuerte que la misma aurora se estremeció. Los copos se agitaron, se juntaron, se ordenaron y formaron una gran montaña de nieve, tan blanca y suave como una almohada, y cuando el pequeño Kristoff cayó, fue como caer en un mar de plumas.

Y la reina, con sus energías perdidas, descendió al suelo, aún con el reno en brazos. En otros tiempos ella tendría el poder de congelar incluso grandes volcanes como el Monte Vesubio, pero ahora la simple acción de crear una simple montaña de nieve la había agotado tanto que cayó de rodillas.

Logró llegar a donde estaba el niño, que había dejado de temblar y ahora sólo estaba sumido en su sueño profundo. Y ella, la reina, sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, gastó su ultima gota de energía para besar débilmente su frente. Y ese beso era malvado, porque tenía el poder de hacer olvidar, y tan pronto lo besó, el niño olvidó todo, olvidó los pocos recuerdos que tenía a sus cuatro años de edad. Olvidó sus amigos, su vida, sus padres... de esa forma él nunca iría a buscarlos, ahora sólo era un niño huérfano más. Pero la reina se encargó de hacer que el niño no olvidara a Sven, no, hizo que el niño no lo olvidara.

-Pequeña cría de reno.- habló la reina con voz débil, mientras desaparecía en la nieve-. Tus deseos serán cumplidos, cuidarás al niño, lo cuidarás por mí.

Soltó al animal y este no dudó en acercarse al pequeño y acurrucarse a su lado. Después de todo, la reina necesitaba al niño vivo, y no se le ocurría alguien mejor para cuidarlo que esa cría de reno.

La reina desapareció en la nieve, como si muriera, pero no estaba muriendo. Ella volvería, volvería cuando recobrara sus fuerzas, cuando haya acumulado suficiente maldad del mundo, cuando pueda volver a congelar corazones inocentes. Pero sabía que cuando volviera, el tiempo habría pasado.

Lo ultimo que hizo fue acariciar el cabello dorado del niño por ultima vez.

Necesitaría años para recobrarse, sabía que esta podría ser la ultima vez que viera al niño como eso que es, un niño. Pero volvería, si no es por él, será por otro niño como él, por eso lo necesitaba con vida. El sol apareció, resplandeciente, la nieve que pudo haber estado ahí se transformó en agua para regar el pasto.

Y el pequeño bebé Kristoff despertó, empapado, sin saber quién era ni donde estaba. Sólo conocía su nombre y a su amigo Sven al lado de él. No lloró, porque no recordaba a nadie por quién llorar. Y cuando trataba de recordar sentía algo en su frente, como un beso gélido, como esos que te congelan los huesos. Pero a la vez tenía calor, calor como las bellas flores de primavera.

* * *

_He estado planeando este fic desde hace muchos meses, por ahí ya había dicho que quería hacer un fic de Frozen, pues es este. Lo empecé a planear después de que leí el cuento de La Reina de las Nieves (que leí después de ver la película de Frozen) En cierta forma este fic es mi manera de expresar mi molestia al darme cuenta de que su adaptación de Disney no se parecía en casi nada a la original._

_Pero tardé en empezar a escribir, la razón es que, aunque el cuento me gustó, no lo entendí. Fue tiempo después cuando comprendí qué quería decir la historia realmente y fue así que pude comenzar a escribir._

_Así, este es el primer capítulo. Ya tengo escrito casi completamente el capítulo dos y ya comencé a escribir el tres, pero no los esperen pronto. Subí este cap antes de tiempo y por lo tanto decido tardar en subir los siguientes (que por cierto, son muy largos)_

_Una cosa. Si tuviera que describir este fic con una palabra, sería "Raro"  
_

_¿reviews?_


	2. II Un niño

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 2: II. Un niño..._

No hay nada capaz de congelar el tiempo, aunque se quiera así. Y los años pasaron, tan rápido como una casual ventisca. Fría pero pasajera.

Poco más de cuatro años habían pasado desde que la mayor de las princesas de Arendelle, Elsa, había subido al trono y se había convertido en reina. Poco más de dos años han pasado desde que la más joven de las princesas, Anna, se había casado ¿Con quién se había casado? Con el joven proveedor de hielo oficial de Arendelle, Kristoff, que ahora por el matrimonio con la princesa, era un príncipe, aunque odiaba que lo llamaran así.

El destino no pudo haber escogido mejor noche para ese acontecimiento, porque el destino siempre planea bien las cosas. Era una noche oscura de invierno, con una fuerte tormenta de nieve, tan fuerte ventisca que sólo complicó el suceso. Pero el destino lo quiso así por alguna razón. O tal vez sólo alguien estaba observando.

¿Pero qué suceso importante se llevaba acabo esa noche helada? Pues era un suceso que armó un gran escándalo, tal que nadie en el castillo podía dormir esa noche...

-**¡AAHHH!**- por los gritos de la mujer que los provocaba.

Nada, sólo el milagro de la vida.

-Descuide majestad, ya falta poco.- decía la partera para tratar de consolar a la ya enfurecida Anna.

-¡Eso dijo hace cinco minutos!- gritó la princesa, con algo que iba mucho más allá de la furia. Sólo podía sentir un extremo dolor, uno insoportable.

Había sido muy difícil hacer que los médicos llegaran al castillo por causa de la ventisca, pero cuando la reina es la hermana de la afortunada madre, no hay imposibles, más aún cuando esta reina podía controlar la nieve.

-Anna, mírame, todo va a estar bien.- le dijo Kristoff, viéndola con compasión, no soportaba ver a su esposa sufrir tanto-. Vamos, toma mi mano.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste esto, desgraciado!- gritó desgarradoramente, apretando la mano de su esposo con demasiado fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero no aprietes tanto!- él intentó soltarse de su agarre pero su esposa se rehusó a liberar su mano, en cambió le encajó las uñas con fuerza.

-¡Y eso no se compara al dolor que estoy sintiendo yo! **¡A****hh!**

-Anna, sé fuerte, ya falta poco.- habló la reina, intentando calmar a su hermana.

-Ya casi terminamos, majestad. Ahora puje.- ordenó la partera, a Anna no le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

- **¡AAAHH!**- volvió a gritar una vez más.

Una ventisca de nieve corrió por la habitación en ese preciso instante, causando un escalofrío a más de uno, apagando las velas y sacudiendo las cortinas violentamente.

-¡Elsa!- gritó Kristoff, pensando que era una mala broma.

-¡Yo no he sido!- se molestó la reina, odiaba que la culparan-. Mira, sólo se abrió la ventana.

El médico que ahí se encontraba se ofreció para cerrar la ventana y encender de nuevo las velas. Cuando la primera llama de luz fue encendida, un llanto se hizo presente, causando el alivio de todos.

La partera cargó al pequeño, lo cubrió, lo limpió y el médico lo examinó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Elsa se apresuró a ir a ver a su sobrino, Kristoff hizo lo mismo. Anna se molestó de que ellos lo vieran primero, pero estaba tan cansada que sentía que no podría gritar para reclamarles, más que para hacer una simple pregunta.

-¿Es niño o niña?- preguntó la ahora madre, con voz debilitada, pero ansiosa.

-Es un niño.- contestó Kristoff, hablaba como si estuviera viendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, pero para él era así.

El padre llevó al bebé a los brazos de su mamá, y ella, llorosa, lo sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. No podía creer que finalmente lo estaba cargando, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

-Hola Christian.- lo saludó con cariño y le dio un tierno besito.

-¿Christian?- preguntó Elsa, alzando la ceja.

-Pensé que sería un nombre bonito.- admitió la princesa, avergonzada.

-Es perfecto.- la reina sonrió, casi llorando de alegría por su hermanita, pero se contuvo. Sólo se giró hacía la puerta-. Los dejaremos solos.- con un gesto llamó a los médicos para que la siguieran.

Ella abrió la puerta y rápidamente pudo encontrar a aquel singular muñeco de nieve que se había mantenido pegado a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que pasaba y conteniéndose por no entrar a ver.

-¡Elsa! ¿está todo bien? ¡¿Fue niño o niña?! ¡¿puedo verlo?!- preguntó entusiasmado, tratando de ver por detrás de ella, pero no lograba alcanzar a ver el bebé.

-No te preocupes Olaf, el bebé está bien, fue un niño. Ahora vámonos, debemos darles espacio.- Elsa empujó al muñeco, casi lo arrastró, porque sabía que si él se quedaba no le daría privacidad a la pareja con su nuevo bebé.

-Pero, pero, pero...- Olaf realmente quería entrar a verlo, pero Elsa no se lo permitió por ahora, sólo se lo llevó.

Dentro de la habitación, la pareja contemplaba a su bebé, con una gran felicidad. El niño era simplemente maravilloso, era tan hermoso a sus ojos.

-No mires.- dijo Anna, sonrojándose completamente mientras intentaba alimentar a su bebé. ¡Se sentía tan raro!

-No estoy mirando.- Kristoff se sonrojó igual o incluso más que su esposa. Sólo trató de ver a otra parte.

-Tiene tus ojos.- murmuró la princesa, casi como un suspiro. Kristoff la miró, sonriéndole con dulzura-. Y tiene el cabello de... mi madre.- no pudo evitar que la tristeza le llegara en ese momento, pero no lloró, sólo se sintió melancólica-. Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi verdadera familia.- Kristoff se sentó al lado de su esposa y la besó con cariño en la frente-. Sólo tenía a Sven y después a mi familia adoptiva.

-Ja, ja, ja.- Anna no pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso, recordando que los trolls son como la familia de Kristoff.

-Pero a nuestro bebé nunca le van a faltar sus padres.- acarició el rostro de Anna con delicadeza, como si tocara un delicado cristal.

-Siempre estaremos con él.

El pequeño bebé Christian estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucado en los brazos de su madre. Realmente, a los ojos de sus padres, era el bebé más hermoso, él era perfecto. Era un bello milagro nacido en una tormentosa noche de invierno.

.

Pasó una semana, el reino seguía en fiesta por el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la realeza, mientras, en cambio, en el palacio los llantos siempre mantenían atentos a la servidumbre, y Anna agradecía que siempre le ayudaran con el bebé.

Kristoff seguía siendo vendedor de hielo, incluso ahora que era un príncipe, solamente no quería dejar su trabajo. Además tenían planeado dejar el castillo para irse a vivir a otro sitio, una bella casa a las fueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque, que aún estaba en construcción. Estaba suficientemente cerca como para que Anna viera a su hermana todos los días que fueran posibles, pero ahí podrían ser más independientes. Kristoff decía:

-Tenemos una familia ahora, no siempre vamos a ser mantenidos por tu hermana.

-Oh, pero a Elsa le gusta mantenernos, ¿no es así, Elsa?- Anna miró a su hermana con un gesto adorable, aunque en el fondo suplicaba con la mirada. Elsa rió.

-Anna, Kristoff, todo en este palacio también es suyo, es su hogar, yo no los mantengo ya que mi riqueza también es de ustedes, pero entiendo que quieran su propia privacidad.- habló la reina, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Ay, Elsa, tú lo que quieres es que Christian ya no te despierte en la madrugada con su llanto.- se quejó la hermana.

-¿Qué?... Eso no...

-Anna.- la llamó Kristoff-. Si tanto quieres que nos quedemos aquí...

-No, no, está bien, tener un hogar propio suena... lindo.- y en verdad le sonaba lindo, la hizo emocionarse e ilusionarse-. ¿Pero podré llevar conmigo todos mis vestidos y zapatos? ¿no es así?- parece que a lo que le temía era perder todas sus cosas.

-Por supuesto, Anna.- le aseguró Elsa-. Además nunca les va a faltar nada, son de la realeza después de todo. Mientras yo esté aquí no le va a faltar nada a mi sobrinito.

-Uff, qué alivio, por un momento creí que viviríamos en una choza vieja que...- se calló cuando notó la mirada malhumorada que le dirigía Kristoff-... Y no digo que eso tenga algo de malo.- sonrió inocentemente-. Pero, Elsa ¿siempre podré venir a visitarte? ¿cierto?

-Claro.- ella sonrió, se acercó a abrazar a su hermana-. Hemos superado la barrera que nos separó tantos años.

-¿La puerta?- dijo medio en broma, recordando las veces en su infancia en la que intentó jugar con su hermana pero esta nunca la dejó entrar.

-Sí, la puerta.- le hizo gracia, ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano-. Unos cuantos metros no nos van a separar, no te preocupes. No importa donde vivas, siempre serás mi hermana, siempre estaremos juntas, siempre.

Pero para mudarse aún faltaba mucho tiempo, tal vez meses, su nuevo hogar aún estaba en construcción (además era un lugar muy grande). La pareja y su bebé se quedaban en la habitación de Anna, que ahora era la habitación de los tres, el sitio era lo suficientemente grande para ellos.

Pero, bien, al pasar exactamente una semana desde el nacimiento de Christian, Anna se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, todo gracias a que últimamente no dejaba de pensar en su ya fallecida madre. Ella quería encontrar los libros que su madre le leía a ella y a Elsa en su infancia, para así poder leérselos a Christian; aunque Elsa le repetía que Christian era demasiado pequeño como para entender qué historia le estaban leyendo. Pero Anna quería comenzar a leerle a su hijo, pensó que sería una buena forma para fortalecer su vinculo madre-hijo.

Esa noche estaba nevando poco, lo suficiente para dejar un delicado manto de nieve en los jardines. Era hora de la cena y como siempre toda la familia se reuniría para comer juntos. Pero Anna llegó tarde a esa cena familiar, ella estaba decidida a encontrar el libro perfecto para ser el primero en leerle a su hijo, así que antes de bajar a cenar fue a la biblioteca del castillo junto a una mujer de la servidumbre.

-Alteza, esto no es necesario, yo misma podría buscar...

-No, no, yo soy la que debería encontrar el libro.- respondió Anna a la empleada-. Sólo yo sé qué libros me leía mi madre.

-Se equivoca alteza.- la mujer sonrió con ternura al recordar-. Yo era cercana a su madre, sé qué historias leía, incluso qué libros le encantaban a ella.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó la princesa, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo de las escalera en donde estaba para tomar un libro de la repisa más alta.

-Con cuidado, majestad.- la sirvienta abrió mucho los ojos, espantada al casi ver a la princesa caer.

La mujer caminó hasta cierta parte de la biblioteca, donde había muchos libros viejos y empolvados. Tomó un libro en especifico, uno especialmente empolvado, ya que no había sido tocado desde hace años. Llevó el libro hasta la princesa y esta lo sujetó.

-Era el favorito de su madre, aunque según sé, nunca se lo leyó a usted y a su hermana.- llevó su mano al pecho y rió al recordar algo-. ¿Sabe que la protagonista de ese libro tiene mi mismo nombre?

-¿En serio, Gerda?- se sorprendió.

-Sí, su madre no dejaba de recordármelo, cada momento.- suspiró al recordar la anterior reina y sus ocurrencias.

-Tal vez tú y la protagonista del libro sean la misma.- dijo, casi en burla, la princesa.

-Ja, ja.- no pudo evitar reír por el comentario-. Su madre decía lo mismo, a veces pienso que sólo lo hacía para molestarme. Pero no, la protagonista de esta historia es una niña, y es rubia, yo soy todo menos rubia.- ella hizo una expresión pensativa unos momentos y después volvió a hablar de buen humor-. ¿Sabe? Hace años conocí a una mujer rubia, creo recordar que su nombre era Gerda también, supongo que es un nombre muy común.

-Ja, ja, ja.- Anna también rió, aunque no recordaba a nadie más con ese nombre-. Bien, creo que este libro será el que le lea a Christian. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Gerda.

-Me retiro, alteza. Recuerde que la están esperando para cenar.

-¡Oh, sí, diles que bajo enseguida!

Anna vio cómo la mujer salía de la habitación, después se puso a examinar el libro en sus manos. Sopló a la portada para remover el polvo, no le pareció muy especial, no tenía imagen, sólo unas letras brillantes color azul en las que no se distinguían las palabras. Abrió el libro para examinar su interior, ella no leía mucho, pero ahora haría un esfuerzo. Con sólo leer la primera línea pudo recordar.

Ese libro sí se los había leído su madre, sólo una vez hace mucho tiempo. Incluso le pareció impresionante que aún lo recordara. Cerró rápidamente el libro, recordando lo mucho que le había asustado de pequeña, no quería hacerle lo mismo a Christian. No sabía cómo el libro favorito de su madre era tan aterrador. Intentó pensarlo mejor, tal vez estaba juzgando el libro demasiado rápido. Los libros no se juzgan por la portada, ni siquiera por las primeras impresiones, eso lo sabía bien.

Abrió el libro nuevamente y leyó trozos del segundo episodio y parecía un poco mejor, tal vez lo aterrador sólo era al principio. Ahora se sentía mal por no dejar que su madre le terminara de leer ese cuento. Cerró el libro y lo llevó a su habitación donde lo guardó en un cajón. Bajó finalmente a cenar.

La cena transcurrió normal, aunque sí estaban un poco molestos con ella por haber llegado tarde, su cena ya se había enfriado. Anna se preguntó de qué hablarían Elsa y Kristoff mientras ella no estaba, realmente no se le ocurría nada, tal vez simplemente no se dijeron nada, quién sabe, al menos ella no sabía. En realidad Elsa se lleva bien con su cuñado, al menos Kristoff discute menos con Elsa que con Anna.

La verdad, ellos dos, en la ausencia de Anna, hablaron un poco sobre la política del reino, aunque a Kristoff no le agradaba tanto el tema, Elsa se dio cuenta y cambió la conversación y comenzaron a hablar de Christian y de cómo habían reaccionado los trolls cuando Kristoff fue a presentarles a su bebé.

Pocos minutos antes de que Anna llegara a la cena, Olaf llegó y se sentó junto a Elsa. Él se mantuvo quejándose ligeramente sobre de lo muy poco que había visto a Christian y que no lo dejaban jugar con él. Elsa le decía que podría jugar con él cuando creciera un poco más. Cuando Anna llegó, Olaf le preguntó si a Christian le gustaría algún día aprender a patinar sobre hielo.

-Claro que Christian aprenderá a patinar sobre hielo.- decía la princesa Anna mientras casi se atragantaba con su postre-. Si yo logré aprender ¿por qué Christian no?

-Oh ¿También puedo enseñarle a hacer un muñeco de nieve?- preguntó, con la cara iluminada de emoción.

-Olaf, tú eres un muñeco de nieve.- le dijo Kristoff, haciendo notar la ironía.

-Oh...- Olaf quedó pensativo unos instantes hasta que pensó en otra idea-. Entonces le enseñaré a hacer una guerra con bolas de nieve y en verano le enseñaré los nombres de todas las flores... Sólo tengo un problema.

-¿Y cuál es ese problema?- preguntó Anna, curiosa.

-¿Y si no le agrado?- dijo, entristecido, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, ya que es poco usual verlo triste-. Soy un muñeco de nieve... algunos niños me ven y piensan que soy raro.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, tratando de imaginar qué sería ser un muñeco de nieve en un mundo donde eso es una rareza, algo antinatural. Olaf siempre estaba feliz, en todo momento, y si llegaba a estar triste era por alguien más, casi nunca por sí mismo. Sus amigos no habían pensado que él se sintiera diferente, a pesar de que realmente fuera diferente, nunca pensaron que se sintiera triste por ello, porque Olaf nunca demuestra tristeza. Aunque bien es sabido que si alguien no demuestra tristeza no significa que no la tenga.

-No te preocupes Olaf.- habló Elsa, antes de que el silencio comenzara a ser notable-. Como vez, nuestra familia ama la nieve, tú eres de nieve, así que Christian te va a querer demasiado, te lo aseguro.- le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza a Olaf y luego le sonrió dulcemente-. Además, tú eres como de la familia.

-¿Lo es?- murmuró Kristoff, extrañado.

-¡Sí lo es!- le contestó Anna, dándole un codazo a su esposo, después se dirigió a su amigo-. Olaf, seguramente serás un gran compañero de juegos de Christian, seguro serán como hermanos.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Olaf, como si nunca hubiera dejado de sonreír-. Se me ocurren muchos juegos que jugaremos juntos.

La cena terminó, Anna fue la primera en ir a su habitación ya que Elsa y Kristoff tenían que atender unos asuntos. Cuando Anna subía las escaleras fue alcanzada por Olaf, que quiso acompañarla para poder ver a Christian. Anna lo dejó acompañarla y le explicó que iba a leerle un cuento a Christian, aunque Olaf, al igual que Elsa, le dijo que Christian era demasiado pequeño para entender la historia, esto hizo a Anna refunfuñar, pero aún así Olaf pensó que sería muy divertido leerle algo.

Llegaron a la habitación y Anna fue directamente a buscar el libro en el cajón donde lo había guardado antes. Olaf fue a ver a Christian en su cuna, el bebé parecía haber despertado hace varios minutos, pero extrañamente no había llorado, sino alguna de las sirvientas, que se mantenían atentas al niño, estaría por ahí para ayudarlo a dormir. Cuando Christian vio a Olaf, se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera sorprendido.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Olaf una vez Anna se acercó.

-Oh, es que es muy pequeño para asustarse.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué dije?- murmuró con torpeza-. ¡Quise decir para reírse! ¡es muy pequeño para reírse! Ja, ja, ja. Tú eres adorable, Olaf.- se dio una palmada a sí misma por su ridículo intento de corregir su error, que por cierto dio resultado.

-Oh, bien, ya tendrá edad para reírse.- dijo entusiasmado el muñeco de nieve-. Vamos, Anna, ¿qué vas a leerle?- señaló el libro que la princesa tenía en la mano.

Anna mostró el libro a Olaf y este intentó leer las borrosas letras maltratadas del titulo que venían escritas de un azul muy brillante.

-"La eina le as vieves"- trató de leer-. ¡Fabuloso!- exclamó con emoción, después miró a Anna con cara interrogante-. ¿Y de qué trata?

-No creo que el titulo diga así.- Anna trató de leer el confuso titulo, semi borrado por el tiempo, pero no logró distinguir qué decía. Trató de recordar si su madre les había dicho el titulo, pero no lo recordaba-. No sé de qué trate, mamá nunca terminó de contárnoslo a Elsa y a mí.

-Oh, entonces será un libro nuevo para los tres.- Olaf buscó una silla para sentarse, la arrastró hasta al lado de la cuna y se sentó para escuchar también la historia.

Anna abrió el libro, al igual estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a leer, pero fue detenida por Olaf, que observó las paginas que se había adelantado.

-¿Te saltaste un capítulo?- preguntó, con mirada concentrada, esperando a escuchar la historia.

-Amm, sí. Ya le leí a Christian esta parte, pero no te pierdes de nada, es muy aburrido, créeme.- contestó, mintiendo con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar que la primera parte de la historia le asusta. Comenzó a leer-. "Segundo episodio: Un niño y una niña"- Anna suspiró con alivio, el segundo episodio lucía menos aterrador que el primero. Continuó su lectura.

_En una gran ciudad, un lugar lleno de casas y gentes, donde no hay suficiente espacio para que todos puedan tener un pequeño jardín, un par de niños tenían un jardín un poco más grande que los demás. No eran hermanos, pero se querían tanto como si lo fueran. Su familias vivía una al lado de la otra, allí donde el tejado de una casa tocaba casi a la otra, se abrían un par de ventanas, una en cada buhardilla, bastaba dar un pequeño salto para pasar de una ventana a otra. Cada familia tenía delante de su ventana un pequeño cajón de madera donde cultivaban hortalizas...  
_

-¿Qué son hortalizas?- preguntó Olaf, interrumpiendo la historia.

-Son plantas que se comen, como verduras.- explicó Anna, aunque no estaba muy segura al respecto-. Ya, no interrumpas.

_...y en donde crecían también un pequeño rosal, los dos rosales, uno en cada cajón, crecían fuertes y hermosos. Un día los padres tuvieron la idea de colocar los cajones perpendicularmente a los canalones, de modo que casi llegaban de ventana a ventana, ofreciendo el aspecto de verdaderos jardines. Como los cajones estaban situados muy altos, los niños sabían que no debían treparse, aunque aveces les daban permiso de subir y reunirse, sentándose bajo el arco de rosas que el rosal había formado. Pero esta diversión se les estaba vetada durante el invierno, donde con frecuencia las ventanas se cubrían de escarcha. El niño se llamaba Kai y la niña Gerda..._

-¡Oh!- exclamó Anna, interrumpiéndose a sí misma en la historia-. Gerda tenía razón, la protagonista tiene su nombre, y también tenemos un empleado llamado Kai...- miró a su amigo junto a ella-. Olaf ¿crees que nuestros nombres vengan en esta historia también?

-¡¿Te imaginas?!- gritó con ilusión-. ¡Yo en un cuento!- dijo esto y Anna intentó soportar la risa.

-Ay, Olaf, que se mencionen nuestros nombres no significa que seamos nosotros... es sólo coincidencia.- aunque Anna lo dudó un poco, ella siempre pensando en conspiraciones-. Continuemos con la historia, sin interrupciones.

_Afuera los copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire._

_-Son abejas blancas que vuelan en el aire.- decía la abuela._

_-¿También ellas tienen una reina?- preguntaba el niño, sabiendo que las verdaderas abejas tienen._

_-¡Claro que sí!- decía la abuela-. A menudo, en las noches de invierno, recorre las calles de la ciudad, mira por las ventanas y entonces los cristales se hielan de forma extraña, como si se cubrieran de flores._

_-¿Puede venir aquí la Reina de las Nieves?- preguntó la niña._

_-¡Que venga!- dijo el niño-. ¡La pondré sobre la estufa y se derretirá!_

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rió Anna con fuerza, interrumpiendo la historia nuevamente. Olaf la miró sin entender-. Lo siento, ja, ja. Es sólo que imaginé derretir a Elsa en una estufa.

Olaf rió un poco, ya que sonaba divertido, pero al intentar imaginarlo no le resultó tanto. Decidió ignorar ese comentario y tomarle prioridad a algo más importante.

-¿Elsa está en el libro?- preguntó con la boca abierta, perplejo.

-No Olaf, no es Elsa.- contestó, como si fuera algo lógico.

-Pero dice que es la Reina de las Nieves.

-Ya te dije que si mencionan un nombre parecido es casualidad, no es que sea realmente Elsa.- esto la hizo volver a reír, porque verdaderamente Elsa era una Reina de las Nieves, o al menos así la apodaban-. Sigamos leyendo, tal vez aparezca "Elsa" Ja, ja.

_Por la noche, cuando el pequeño Kai estaba a punto de dormir, se subió a la silla que había junto a la ventana. En la calle caían algunos copos de nieve, uno de ellos, el más grande, quedó al borde del cajón de flores. El copo creció y creció y acabó por convertirse en una mujer. Era de una belleza cautivadora, aunque de un hielo brillante y enceguecedor, sin embargo, tenía vida, sus ojos centellaban como estrellas, más no había en ellos ni calma ni sosiego. Hizo una seña con la cabeza y, mirando hacía la ventana, levantó la mano. El niño se llevó tal susto que cayó de la silla.  
_

_Al día siguiente fue frío y seco, luego vino el deshielo y, por fin, llegó la primavera. Brillaba cálido el sol y los dos niños se sentaron de nuevo en su pequeño jardín. Las rosas florecieron aquel año en todo su esplendor. Los niños se tomaban de la mano y besaban los capullos ¡Qué maravillosos aquellos días de verano! ¡Qué delicia estar junto a los hermosos rosales que parecían no cansarse nunca de dar flores!  
_

-Por eso amo el verano.- interrumpió Olaf.

-Déjame continuar, Olaf.-lo silenció Anna, ya harta de las interrupciones a pesar de que la mitad fueron provocados por ella.

_Kai y Gerda estaban sentados, mirando un álbum de animales y pájaros... sonaron las cinco en el reloj del campanario... de repente Kai exclamó:_

_-¡Ay, me ha dado un pinchazo el corazón! ¡Y algo me ha entrado en el ojo! _

Esta vez la historia no fue interrumpida por Anna ni por Olaf, ni siquiera por el pequeño Christian que había dormido durante toda la historia a pesar de que le leían a él. Sino que la interrupción llegó del lugar menos esperado: la ventana. Era una noche de invierno, pero todo el día se había mantenido con una muy ligera nevada, ahora, justo en la tranquilidad de la noche, la ventana fue azotada por una fuerte ventisca, que la abrió.

Anna, sin creer que una tormenta de nieve llegara tan repentinamente, culpó a la única que podría hacer tal disturbio.

-¡Elsa!- gritó Anna con enfado mientras buscaba algo para cubrir a Christian del frío-. ¡Si esto es una broma, no es graciosa! ¡enfermarás al bebé!

-¡Anna! ¡Anna!- Olaf corrió hasta ella y trató de hacerla voltear, tirándole del vestido-. ¡Anna, mira eso!

-Ahora no, Olaf ¿no ves que estoy buscan... do...?- Anna finalmente volteó... y pudo verlo.

La ventana seguía abierta, de ella seguía entrando la ventisca, una ventisca que formaba un muy ligero tornado en la habitación, congelando los cristales, llenándolos de flores de escarcha, el suelo se fue cubriendo de suave nieve blanca. Y, frente a la cuna, junto a la luz de la luna y la luz cambiante de una aurora, ahí Anna pudo ver lo que podría ser la criatura más hermosa de la naturaleza. La vio a ella.

No se podría decir que estaba materializada completamente. Era más bien una figura humanoide translucida, creada con centenares de copos brillantes que parecían estrellas y sus tonalidades de brillo cambiaban junto a la aurora. Parecía una bella mujer fantasmal creada de diminutas estrellas cuyos colores cambiaban de tonalidad; era completamente hermoso. Y su cabello, creado de copos también, revoloteaba junto al pequeño tornado de ventisca, simulando la misma aurora. Algo tan hermoso no podía ser posible, era tan maravilloso que a Anna le surgió algo de temor.

La bella mujer de hielo centelleante, extendió sus perfectos brazos translucidos de aurora y provocando una magia, el bebé de la cuna frente a ella levitó lentamente, siendo cargado por pequeños copos de nieve, hasta que finalmente quedó en los brazos de la hermosa mujer.

El llanto desesperado de Christian, que no podía soportar el frío helado del abrazo de la mujer, hizo que Anna saliera de su trance y entrara en completo pánico.

-¡Christian!- gritó, desesperada al ver a esa mujer de hielo cargar a su bebé-. ¡Dámelo!

Pero aquella mujer de la ventisca sólo le dirigió una mirada helada, una muy severa, como si Anna no valiera la pena para tomarla en cuenta. La bella mujer helada salió por la ventana, llevándose la ventisca consigo, dejando a Anna y a Olaf pasmados.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Olaf, que nunca había visto nada igual, aún seguía sin creer lo que había presenciado.

Anna no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupada como para tan siquiera escucharlo. Corrió hasta la ventana y logró ver aquella ventisca huir con su bebé. Estuvo a punto de volver a gritar el nombre de su hijo pero en ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y la mujer que entró habló primero.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- habló Elsa, que había escuchado los gritos de su hermana. Observó el estado de la habitación entera, todo estaba congelado.

-¡Se llevó... se llevó a Christian!- las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas cuando Anna salió disparada hacía la puerta para intentar seguir lo que sea que se haya llevado a su bebé.

Kristoff llegó y vio a Anna correr. Observó el lugar y miró a Elsa.

-¿Elsa, qué...?

-Yo no he sido.- respondió, estática, intentando comprender qué sucedía. Miró al muñeco de nieve frente a ella-. ¿Olaf?

-¡No vas a creer esto, Elsa!- respondió él, con un tono alarmado-. Estábamos leyéndole un cuento a Christian y entonces llegó una ventisca en forma de mujer ¡y se lo llevó! Era, era...- lo ultimo lo murmuró, impresionado en cierta forma-. Era como la Reina de las Nieves del cuento...

-Pero no está nevando.- dijo Kristoff, aún sin entenderlo todo, observando por la ventana el cielo ya despejado.

-No, no está nevando.- habló la reina Elsa con firmeza, con una mirada muy fría-. Pero pronto habrá una tormenta.

* * *

_Hice un salto temporal ¿Qué? No necesitan saber las vivencias de Kristoff y Sven en su infancia, ya saben qué ocurrió por la película XDDD_

_Originalmente este capítulo iba a tener más de 9000 palabras, son muchas xD pero al final decidí cortarlo a la mitad y que el resto sea para el capítulo tres, así que este capítulo tiene casi 5000 palabras, sigue siendo largo jaja. Pienso que tal vez capítulos excesivamente largos no iban a funcionar en este tipo de fics, así que creo que es mejor así  
(y lo corté justo cuando iba a comenzar la acción (estoy desquiciada xD)  
Al haber cortado este capítulo, significa que ya tengo prácticamente completo el capítulo tres (lo subiré quizá la próxima semana) también ya comencé a escribir el cap cuatro y cinco...  
_

_Por ahí en los comentarios me decían que este fic tenía mucho amor maternal, es verdad jeje, el fic trata mucho de eso. Aunque creo que no será de lo único..._

_y sigo describiendo este fanfic como "Raro" aunque me digan lo contrario xDDDDD_

_En fin. Quiero hacerles una pregunta, ahora porque no tendré otra oportunidad de hacerla sin que cause... sospechas.  
Quiero saber ¿Son fans de la pareja de Hans y Elsa? ¿Creen que Hans aparecerá en este fic? (claro, independientemente de lo que respondan, eso NO afectará el fic, sólo tengo curiosidad)_

_nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3_


	3. La tormenta

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 3: La tormenta._

Christian, el hijo de Anna y Kristoff fue secuestrado, una mujer helada se lo había llevado; por eso mismo la princesa corrió hasta los establos y subió al animal más rápido que había en el lugar, este era, por supuesto, Sven. Anna vio a lo lejos y, aunque ya no podía ver esa extraña ventisca que se había llevado a su bebé, miraba en el cielo una pequeña aurora, ahí se debía encontrar su hijo.

-¡Sven, debemos darnos prisa!- le decía mientras subía a él-. ¡Una mujer helada se llevó a Christian!

Sven no tuvo que escuchar más, salió corriendo a dirección de la aurora porque, aunque nadie más lo sabía, Sven sí sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, lo había vivido antes, pero no podía decirlo, sólo tratar de alcanzar aquella ventisca y salvar al hijo de Kristoff.

Y aquella mujer, la cual no tiene caso ocultar que es realmente la verdadera Reina de las Nieves, escapaba sin demasiada prisa por el bosque, consciente que la aurora sobre ella delataba su ubicación, más no se preocupaba al respecto en lo absoluto.

Ella, con el niño en brazos, recordó su ultimo intento fallido, ya que la mujer, hace casi veinte años atrás, había intentado hacer lo mismo, pero con otro niño. Con Kristoff. Y ahora, el niño en sus brazos, tenía un gran parecido a Kristoff, esto haría a la mujer enternecerse si su corazón no fuera de hielo. Pero el bebé no sólo se parecía a Kristoff, sino que le recordaba a otro niño, y esto la hizo suspirar.

-¡Alto!- la mujer estaba tan distraída en sus memorias que no se percató de que había sido seguida, pero esto no le importó demasiado-. ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!- gritó la chica que la había seguido, con voz valiente.

La mujer de hielo se materializó completamente, teniendo ahora el cabello rubio muy claro, los ojos centelleantes azules pálidos como copos y estrellas, la piel clara como la nieve y un precioso vestido blanco creado de copos de nieve, adornada también de precioso hielo que simulaba ser diamantes. Ella era radiante, hermosa de pies a cabeza, pero su mirada gélida hacía que la alegría de su belleza fuera opacada por el terror que da al mirarla.

Pero la madre que fue en busca de su hijo no tenía miedo, todo lo contrario, estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su bebé. La Reina de las Nieves preveía que la madre saldría persiguiéndola, esto tampoco le importó ni preocupó. Más sin embargo, ignorando a la enfurecida madre, la reina observó con detenimiento al reno al cual la chica estaba montando.

_"Puedo ver que has crecido" _habló la reina con voz gloriosa y por un momento Anna pensó que le hablaba a ella _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿un par de décadas?"_

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó la princesa-. Yo no te conozco.- la reina le dirigió una mirada más a la princesa, una sin rastro de emoción.

_"Esto no es contigo, hazte a un lado"_

La reina, hablando con voz glaciar, usando un mínimo de esfuerzo, arrojó un hielo filoso justo al pecho de Anna. La princesa, al ver el ataque venir a ella, instintivamente cubrió su pecho con ambas manos; ella sabía que un corazón congelado era malo. El impacto sólo lastimó su mano derecha, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla al suelo, cayendo en la helada nieve.

Anna observó su herida sangrante en su mano derecha, no emitió ningún ruido de dolor, porque el frío en su herida era tal que no podía sentir nada en ella. La Reina de las Nieves, moviendo sólo una de sus manos, hizo que la nieve alrededor de Anna la sujetara y la mantuviera quieta en el suelo, casi congelada. La reina no pensaba matarla, no creía que valiera la pena.

-¡Libérame!- gritó la princesa-. ¡Y devuélveme a Christian!

Pero la reina ignoró por completo a la princesa y miró a Sven, que la miraba, enfurecido.

_"¿Realmente me recuerdas?" _dijo, algo impresionada _"Me sorprende, eras tan pequeño. Como vez, recuperé mis energías, soy mucho más poderosa que hace veinte años. Volví, pero no por Kristoff, él ya es mayor, pero su hijo, él aún es una criatura inocente. El pequeño Christian me ayudará a unir las piezas, las tengo casi todas. Pronto el mundo cambiará"_

-¡¿En qué te ayudará?!- exigió saber Anna, que seguía sujeta a la nieve, temblando de frío-. ¡¿Para qué quieres a Christian?!

_"No vales la pena, mujer"_ la reina, con sus poderes, hizo que la nieve que sujetaba a Anna se convirtiera en un duro hielo, que la fue cubriendo totalmente _"En cuanto a ti, Sven, criatura inocente, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Agradezco que cuidaras a Kristoff por mí, pero no puedo dejarte vivir"_

Anna pudo ver cómo la Reina de las Nieves disparaba un ataque helado a Sven, como una ventisca. Y Anna supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría, aunque el pobre Sven tratara de alejarse, no podría.

-¡Sven!- gritó Anna, pero el hielo que la sujetaba cubrió sus labios, y no pudo gritar nada más.

Y la Reina de las Nieves contempló al animal tirado en la nieve. Aquella mujer mataba animales todos los días con sus infernales inviernos, pero esta vez sintió algo de lastima. La mujer helada miró a Christian, que no dejaba de llorar, y acarició su delicado rostro. Pero cuando giró para irse, estaba rodeada.

-¡Devuelve al joven príncipe!- gritó uno de los muchos guardias montados a caballo que habían rodeado a la mujer. Ellos estaban, claro, bajo las ordenes de la Reina de Arendelle.

La Reina de las Nieves también esperaba algo como eso. Así que, como si jugara con todos esos guardias, corrió por el bosque, con el niño aún en brazos, alejándose de la escena, haciendo que los guardias la siguieran.

Rápidamente al lugar llegaron dos caballos más, montados por Kristoff y Elsa, también acompañados por Olaf que había insistido en ir.

-¡Anna!- se alarmó la reina de Arendelle al ver a su hermana ser cubierta por hielo, casi sin poder respirar.

Elsa se apresuró a descongelar a Anna, se le dificultó un poco, ya que se trataba de deshacer la magia de alguien más. Cuando finalmente logró liberarla, la princesa se encontraba muy débil, y aún sin sus fuerzas logró hablar.

-¡Sven!- ella señaló con su mano temblorosa la ubicación del pobre reno derrotado.

-¡No puede ser!- Kristoff no dudó en correr hacía él, cuando se acercó, sujetó su cabeza con sus manos-. ¡Amigo! ¡amigo, despierta! ¡Sven!

-¿Acaso él... está...?- decía Olaf, sin poder completar la pregunta, viendo desde distancia.

-Olaf, quedate con Anna, no quiero que te acerques.- le ordenó Elsa, ya que si Sven llegara a estar muerto, no quería que Olaf lo viera así.

Elsa se acercó a Kristoff y Sven. Examinó a Sven con rapidez y sustrajo los trozos de hielo que lo habían lastimado. Después de eso, resopló, angustiada, pero a la vez con alivio.

-Está con vida.- declaró, sorprendiéndose de que él haya sobrevivido un ataque así, seguro que sin la ayuda de ella, Sven no hubiera durado mucho-. Pero está muy débil, necesita ayuda cuanto antes. Esa mujer que lo atacó... es muy poderosa.- incluso Elsa, al tener poderes, reconocía que la otra mujer era muy peligrosa.

-Elsa.- Kristoff tomó la mano de su cuñada y la miró a los ojos, suplicando-. Por favor, trae a mi hijo de vuela.

Se sentía tan impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada contra esa reina de hielo, pero también sabía que tal vez Elsa sí tenía una oportunidad. Elsa tomó con ambas manos la mano de Kristoff, frunció el ceño y habló seria y segura.

-Te juro que traeré a mi sobrino devuelta.- tan pronto lo dijo, se levantó para seguir a la helada mujer que se estaba escapando.

-Elsa, espera.- dijo Olaf, siguiéndola-. No puedes ir tú sola.

-Olaf, no me sigas.- contestó la reina, sin detener el paso.

-Pero Elsa, esa Reina de las Nieves es muy poderosa, podría dañarte.

-Con mayor razón deberías quedarte.- respondió secamente.

-Pero Elsa, yo también quiero salvar a Christian, yo quiero jugar con él algún día, le enseñaré a patinar sobre hielo, le enseñaré el nombre de todas las flores en verano.- seguía insistiendo, tratando de seguirle el paso a Elsa.

-¡No puedes hacer nada para ayudarme, Olaf! ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Regresa con Anna y quedate con ella!- gritó, de una forma tan severa y dura, con la mirada fría, pensando sólo en salvar a su sobrino, olvidando que podría dañar los sentimientos de Olaf-. Es una orden.

Olaf bajó la mirada y obedeció. Regresó junto a Anna, que aún temblaba demasiado. La chica miró a su amigo y quiso animarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

-Yo también quiero a Christian.- le dijo la princesa, con voz temblorosa, llorosa-. Intenté salvarlo, pero no pude, no podemos hacer nada, pero sé que Elsa podrá, confiemos en ella.

-Pero yo quería ayudar a salvar a Christian.- dijo, aún desanimado.

-Ay, Olaf.- lo miró, comprendiéndolo-. Te abrazaría pero... tengo mucho frío.

-Sí, lo sé.

Mientras, la Reina de las Nieves siguió adentrándose en el bosque, no porque huyera de verdad, sino que quería un buen lugar para poder destruir a todos esos humanos que la seguían. Los guardias, pensando que la habían acorralado, bajaron de sus caballos y fueron hacía ella, queriendo atacarla y recuperar al joven príncipe.

La malvada reina, sin soltar al bebé, con un movimiento de manos, creó una gran ventisca que lanzó a los guardias y los derribó. Ella formó una oscura nube en el cielo nocturno y de esta lanzó afilado hielo que fue a parar a los ahora indefensos guardias del castillo. Si no fuera porque los guardias tenían armadura, hubieran muerto atravesados en ese mismo instante. Y la reina, no conforme con el daño que les había provocado, movió la nieve del suelo y como si de una avalancha se tratara, golpeó a los hombres y los lanzó lejos. Importándole poco haberlos lastimado, matado, o sólo dejado inconscientes, mientras no molestaran más.

La Reina de las Nieves, habiéndose cansado de todo eso que consideraba más que un entretenimiento para ella, formó un hermoso trineo de hielo, tirado de un par de caballos blancos, que eran completamente de nieve. Ella quería irse ya de ese reino sin ninguna interrupción, pero no pensó que alguien más la iba a seguir hasta ahí. En un caso normal, ella ya aburrida que estaba, lo hubiera ignorado, pero la mujer que llegó fue imposible de ignorar.

-¡Devuelve a **mi **sobrino!- gritó en orden la Reina de Arendelle, lanzando una ventisca de nieve a dirección de la mujer helada.

_"¿Hielo?"_ murmuró la majestuosa mujer, cubriéndose del ataque, sin recibir daño alguno _"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"_ realmente estaba sorprendida, miró a Elsa, pasmada, sin creer lo que había pasado.

La mujer helada dejó al pequeño y lloroso niño en el trineo, después encaró a la otra reina y la miró con seriedad, examinándola.

-¡Devuelve a mi sobrino ahora o te arrepentirás!- gritó, enfurecida.

La Reina de las Nieves hizo caso omiso a su grito y, en cambio, creó un muro de hielo entre ambas, muro el cual lanzó a su ahora oponente. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Elsa destruir el muro con un solo movimiento.

_"¿Qué eres tú?" _preguntó la Reina de las Nieves, estaba tan impactada que incluso le fue difícil mantener la compostura _"¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?"_

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- gritó la otra reina, con amenaza-. ¡Sólo regrésame a Christian!

Elsa volvió a lanzar su ventisca contra la malvada mujer, pero esta volvió a cubrirse. Pero Elsa no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ella creó mucho hielo, estalagmitas, alrededor de esa mujer y lanzó esos grandes trozos filosos de hielo hacía esta.

La mujer helada estaba más que sorprendida, nunca nadie la había atacado de esa forma. Pero no se dejó dañar, ella controlaba el hielo también, sólo se envolvió con suave nieve, y así no fue dañada. Cuando todas las estalagmitas se destruyeron, la Reina de las Nieves se dispuso a dar su siguiente ataque. Uno más fuerte.

Básicamente hizo lo mismo que Elsa, pero ella creó cientos de estalagmitas por todo el lugar, de diferentes tamaños, todos de afilado hielo. No había por donde moverse. Elsa se asustó y sólo pudo ver a aquella mujer sonreír. Y con un movimiento, la Reina de las Nieves lanzó todo el afilado hielo hacía Elsa, a una velocidad sorprendente; eran como afiladas cuchillas, grandes y pequeñas, todas lanzadas de diferentes direcciones.

Aunque Elsa creó un escudo de hielo para protegerse, no pudo evitar que parte de su ropa fuera desgarrada y, ella al distraerse, fue herida en una de sus piernas. Elsa logró ver el liquido rojo que manchaba su vestido ya destrozado y tampoco pudo evitar gritar. La Reina de las Nieves deshizo su ataque, rompiendo todo el hielo que fue remplazado por una fuerte nevada, después se acercó a Elsa con rapidez y gracia, y sujetó su cara con su mano, tomándola con mucha fuerza.

_"Eres otra Reina de las Nieves" _declaró, susurrando, mirando a Elsa con fiereza _"Tus poderes... son como los míos. Eres como yo, pero eso es imposible... a menos que..." _no terminó de decirlo, ya que Elsa levantó uno de sus brazos al cielo y disparó una señal de hielo y nieve, que pareció adornar la noche con una bella flor de escarcha _"¿Qué fue eso?" _preguntó sin comprender la Reina de las Nieves.

-Sólo pedí ayuda.- contestó Elsa, mirando a la otra reina con desafío, sonriendo victoriosa.

La Reina de las Nieves giró para observar el bosque oscuro, que de repente comenzó a tener un gran estruendo; se sintieron unas pisadas, unas pisadas grandes, el suelo incluso pareció estremecerse. Y la Reina de las Nieves sintió incluso cierto grado de temor. Los árboles se derribaron, mostrando una criatura enorme, seguido por un gran rugido ensordecedor.

-Reina de las Nieves, te presento a Malvavisco.- Elsa señaló al monstruo que había aparecido.

Era una criatura enorme, hecha de nieve, con hielo afilado que simulaban ser sus garras y colmillos, tenía una expresión furiosa.

_"¡¿Vida?!" _exclamó, ahora realmente desconcertada, aterrada incluso _"¡¿Has creado vida?!" _

Bien, la Reina de las Nieves había creado caballos para su trineo, pero no estaban vivos de verdad, sólo era nieve en movimiento, en cambio, la criatura frente a ella tenía verdaderamente un alma. Esa mujer había creado vida, algo que la Reina de las Nieves ni en sueños podría hacer. Ahora sabía que si Elsa llegaba a controlar por completo sus poderes, podría ser verdaderamente una amenaza para ella.

_"¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!" _exclamó, casi alterada.

Esta vez fue Elsa la que ignoró los gritos de su oponente. En cambio la Reina de Arendelle se dirigió al enorme monstruo de nieve.

-¡Malvavisco, atácala!- ordenó a su fiel monstruo.

Malvavisco, el monstruo de nieve y guardaespaldas personal de la reina, que ella había creado hace mucho tiempo, rugió con violencia, arrojando una ventisca con su aliento helado.

La Reina de las Nieves estaba tan impresionada que no se alertó cuando el monstruo arrancó un árbol y lo lanzó hacía su dirección, hasta que estuvo a punto de ser golpeada. Ella estaba muy conmocionada, y con un poco de envidia hacía Elsa por poder crear tal creatura. Cuando se recuperó del ataque, Malvavisco ya venía por ella para atacarla otra vez.

Elsa aprovechó la distracción para ir hacía el trineo donde se hallaba Christian. Lo encontró con la mirada rápidamente y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. El niño estaba frío y llorando mucho, esto la preocupó demasiado, un bebé recién nacido no debía mantenerse en ese clima. Debía salir de ahí rápido, su sobrino podría enfermar, o peor aún, podría morirse.

Malvavisco siguió atacando a la Reina de las Nieves, ella esquivaba sus golpes y pisadas con facilidad. Pero cuando la reina vio que Elsa se estaba llevando al niño, enfureció y decidió terminar con el juego de una vez por todas, sin importar lo muy interesante que le había parecido aquel monstruo de nieve.

Malvavisco le arrojó una gran bola de nieve que la reina deshizo con un solo movimiento de su mano. Lo miró con expresión fría, así como todo lo que ella ve.

_"Creatura... se acabó tu tiempo"_

La malvada reina lanzó un ataque de hielo que derribó al gigantesco monstruo, que casi se rompió al caer. Se acercó a él, alzó su brazo derecho al cielo y formó una enorme estaca de hielo, apuntó y la clavo con fuerza en el centro de aquel monstruo de nieve.

Elsa, que se alejaba con Christian en brazos, escuchó el golpe y no pudo evitar voltear a ver qué sucedía. Pudo ver a su monstruo caer derrotado con una facilidad aterradora. La Reina de las Nieves lo iba a destruir, lo iba a matar. Vio a la malvada reina clavar un hielo muy extraño a malvavisco, un hielo extraño e inquietante.

Sabía que tenía que irse cuanto antes, pero no se movió de su lugar. No quería que Malvavisco se muriera, ella lo había creado, era parte de sí misma. Pero no podía ayudarlo y poner en riesgo a su sobrino que no dejaba de llorar ni por mucho que ella haya intentado arrullarlo.

-_**Elsa**_.- pronunció Malvavisco, con su estruendosa voz, echando una ultima mirada a su reina. Y Elsa quedó sorprendida, porque era muy raro oírlo hablar-. _**Vete**_.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de estallar en centenares de trozos que se esparcieron por toda la nieve.

Elsa se quedó ahí, estática, aterrada. ¿Él realmente se había muerto? Ella abrazó a Christian con fuerza. Ya no podía hacer nada por él, sólo irse, y ella esperaba poder siquiera hacer eso.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves se le adelantó. Apareció frente a Elsa, materializándose como un espectral fantasma. La Reina de las Nieves no parecía muy alterada por que le hayan logrado arrebatar al niño, ella se veía tranquila. Esto hizo que Elsa retrocediera un paso, queriéndose alejar de aquella mujer que sólo inspiraba miedo.

_"Tal vez no sea la adecuada para decírtelo" _comenzó a decir _"Pero el niño tiene frío, no deberías abrazarlo tan fuerte, lo terminarás matando"_

Elsa miró a su sobrino que cargaba en brazos. El pequeño bebé Christian, siendo tan pequeño, estaba temblando, pero sus llantos se estaban apagando. Elsa se asustó mucho al verlo así, tanto que accidentalmente comenzó a congelar al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. No sabía qué hacer, no podía simplemente soltarlo, no podía dejarlo aún lado, pero no podía seguirlo sujetando con sus manos que congelan todo lo que tocan, incluyéndolo.

_"No sigas tratando de transmitirle un calor que no puedes darle. Eres una reina de nieve"_

-¡Yo NO soy como tú!- gritó, aterrada, lanzando un ataque hacía la malvada para después tratar de huir.

Para la malvada reina de hielo fue sencillo deshacer el simple ataque que la reina de Arendelle le había enviado. Siguió a la joven reina, sin prisa, mientras esta intentaba correr desesperada.

Elsa tenía un miedo que no había sentido en años. No era sólo porque una helada bruja la perseguía ¡Sino porque estaba congelando a Christian! Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo y se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez "No sientas" Pero no podía dejar de sentir el miedo.

_"No corras Elsa" _sabía su nombre porque lo había escuchado de Malvavisco antes _"Acepta lo que eres. Eres como yo"_

-¡No, aléjate!

Arrojó un ataque de hielo a la Reina de las Nieves, luego arrojó otros más, pero la cruel mujer ya ni siquiera movía las manos para detener los ataques, parecía que los paraba sólo con la mirada mientras caminaba con lentitud como si fuera un espíritu. Y Elsa tampoco podía correr mucho, su pierna estaba herida, continuaba sangrando, al final terminó tropezando, cayendo en la nieve.

-¡Apartate!

Le lanzó mucho hielo que pareció brotar del suelo y arrojarse de forma afilada hacía su enemigo, pero a la Reina de las Nieves le bastó sólo tocarlo para romperlo al instante, como si el hielo fuera sólo un muy delicado cristal.

La fría mujer se acercó a Elsa, que intentaba levantarse del suelo, tratando de soportar el dolor. Elsa trató de volver a atacar pero la otra reina la sujetó, con hielo, de brazos y piernas al suelo; y por mucho que Elsa intentara deshacer el hielo, era magia muy poderosa, no pudo liberarse, ni atacar ni levantarse, tampoco pudo seguir sujetando a Christian.

La Reina de las Nieves volvió a tener al niño en su poder, fue ahí cuando Elsa comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué lo quieres?!- preguntó, desconsolada, llorando con mucha fuerza-. ¡¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de llevártelo?! ¡Dime!

La mujer de hielo no tenía intención de contestarle a Elsa. La Reina de Arendelle no valía la pena, no como está ahora.

Ahora lo sabía, la Reina de las Nieves había descubierto el porqué de los poderes de Elsa, había descubierto qué era ella. Pero por la forma en la que Elsa actuaba, deducía que la joven reina no lo sabía. Elsa no tenía idea de lo que era en realidad ella misma y sus poderes.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves ya lo sabía. Sonrió con crueldad. Había encontrado una de las piezas que le faltaban.

La malvada reina le dio un beso en la frente al bebé y este dejó de llorar al instante. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y pensando lo peor preguntó:

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Pero la Reina de las Nieves no contestó, en cambio, le dijo algo que Elsa no entendió.

_"Aún no estás lista,_ _Elsa"_ habló con algo no muy propio de ella, con amabilidad _"Pero te estaré esperando" _

La reina, con su mano libre, sacó un pequeño trozo brillante que Elsa no pudo ver bien, pero lucía como hielo, o algo similar al hielo. La bruja sostuvo ese trocito brillante y difícil de observar; lo apuntó hacía Elsa y lo arrojó como un disparo, directo en el corazón de la joven.

Elsa sintió un terrible dolor que la haría retorcerse con más fuerza si no estuviera atada al suelo. Era como si su corazón se quemara, pero con hielo. Elsa nunca había sentido el frío con esa intensidad, el frío nunca la había dañado, pero ahora su corazón parecía que ardía de frío. Lo sentía congelarse y su primer instinto fue abrazarse a sí misma, pero sus manos estaban sujetas, ni eso pudo hacer.

Vio a la Reina de las Nieves alejarse con Christian en brazos. Su vista se volvió borrosa por el dolor pero pudo ver cómo aquella reina se agachaba para tomar algo de la nieve, parecía un trozo fino de hielo, pero no sabía por qué lo tomó.

Dio terribles gritos que parecían de agonía. El sufrimiento era tal que creyó que moriría, pensó que se destruiría como Malvavisco, aunque en esos momentos sonaba mucho mejor que seguir soportando ese dolor. Se movió con tanta brusquedad que logró liberarse del hielo que la ataba. Siguió retorciéndose con brusquedad en el suelo, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que el dolor.

A los segundos, se sintió débil y cansada. El dolor se fue completamente pero ella seguía temblando del impacto. Escuchó a su corazón latir, comprobando que estaba viva. Abrazó su pecho, sintiendo como un ligero vacío.

Buscó a la Reina de las Nieves y a Christian con la mirada, pero sólo pudo ver cómo ella se alejaba en su trineo ¡Su trineo estaba volando por los cielos!

Elsa trató de pararse pero estaba debilitada. Estaba muy agitada. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podría seguir a aquella reina. Estaba desorientada, alterada, frustrada... estaba triste.

Había perdido a su sobrino, aún cuando prometió traerlo de regreso.

La Reina de las Nieves se había ido junto a Christian, llevándose su aurora con ella, pero la ventisca permaneció. Se formó una tormenta terrible sobre Elsa, todo por sus emociones inestables en ese momento triste.

Elsa se arrastró por la nieve, con heridas sangrantes y el corazón vacío de algo que no fuera tristeza. Trató de recuperar al menos algo de lo que había perdido. Pero por más que intentó, por más que se la pasó moviendo nieve y llorando, no pudo revivir a Malvavisco, se quedaría muerto para siempre. Había sido su culpa.

Nunca había sentido el miedo con tanta intensidad. No sabía qué iba a decirle a Anna ahora. Christian se había ido, quizá para siempre.

.

Al menos era invierno, pero aún así todos se daban cuenta de que la tormenta de nieve que perduró por semanas era a causa de la gran tristeza de la reina, que parecía que no podía vivir consigo misma por haber fallado.

Fueron meses fríos y vacíos. El reino se sumió en el hielo una vez más, pero esta vez a nadie le importó. El frío que los habitantes sentían no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía la familia que había perdido a su bebé.

Elsa ordenó a todos los guardias que buscaran a Christian, no hubo nadie en el reino que no buscara al joven príncipe. Lo buscaron con desesperación, por diferentes reinos, yendo incluso más allá del mar, pero jamás encontraron al bebé.

Al menos Sven logró salvarse. Lo llevaron con los trolls y ellos lograron curarlo del ataque que había recibido de la Reina de las Nieves, pero tardaría mucho en recobrarse por completo.

El dolor de Elsa era inmenso. Se sentía culpable. Se paseaba por el castillo, con la mirada perdida y el pecho cubierto con ambos brazos, como si le doliera aún, pero el dolor que sentía era tristeza.

No podía ver a su hermana Anna a los ojos; se sentía realmente mal por ella, por haber fracasado en intentar regresarle a su hijo. Se sentía como una reina incompetente al volver a congelar su reino, pero no podía luchar contra su terrible tristeza.

Elsa sólo quería estar sola en su dolor, que la dejaran en paz para seguir culpándose. Sabía que estaba mal hacer eso, pero nada más podía hacer. Tenía miedo y tristeza, eso era todo.

-¡Elsa!- gritó Olaf, siguiéndola por el pasillo.

-Quiero estar sola, Olaf.- contestó con frialdad, como lo hacía últimamente.

-Pero eres la única que me puede hacer compañía.- le dijo, tratando de ser comprendido, ya que nadie parecía querer pasar tiempo con él desde que la tormenta comenzó, y eso había sido hace mucho-. Sven aún no termina de recuperase... Y Kristoff y Anna, ellos...

Elsa soltó una lágrima. Sabía que el dolor de la reina no podía compararse con el dolor de la madre. Eso la hacía sentir aún peor.

-No llores, sé que pronto vamos a encontrar a Christian.

Elsa abrió la puerta de su habitación, volteó a ver a Olaf, con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón de la reina estaba destrozado, no tenía lugar para nada ni nadie que no fuera el dolor.

-Sólo vete, Olaf, déjame tranquila.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Olaf afuera, pero él insistió.

-¡Elsa!

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- respondió a gritos del otro lado de la puerta, llorando evidentemente-. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola?!

-Pero yo no.- dijo, con tristeza-. Perdimos a Malvavisco, no quiero ser sólo yo.

Elsa lloró, congelando su habitación, temblorosa por un frío que venía de sí misma. Con miedo a no volver a ver a su sobrino, con miedo a seguir sintiéndose así, a no poder controlar ya sus poderes.

-Por favor, vete.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que abras la puerta.- se sentó en el suelo para esperar.

Pero Elsa nunca la abrió.

Ella no estaba lista para compartir su dolor, quería guardárselo para sí misma, como había hecho la mayor parte de su vida.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Olaf, después de varios minutos. Sabía que Elsa escuchaba, podía escuchar sus sollozos aún-. Anna había dicho que Christian sería como mi hermano, pero se fue, igual que Malvavisco se fue. Perdí a dos hermanos.

Eso realmente no ayudó a alegrar a la reina, pero Olaf sólo tenía que decirlo.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó ella, dolida. Sólo sentía remordimiento, no quería que nadie entrara en su cabeza tratando de hacerla sentir mejor; ella realmente creía que merecía sentirse mal por haber fracasado, por haber perdido a quienes debía proteger. Por eso volvió a gritar-. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Lloró de forma audible, de manera que sus gritos de dolor podrían ser escuchados por cualquiera que pasase por el pasillo. Pero no había nadie más, sólo ellos dos... y un terrible vacío.

-Yo iba a enseñarle a Christian a patinar sobre hielo, a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, iba a enseñarle los nombres de todas las flores en verano.- dio un suspiró desalentador-. No pensé que tendría que esperar tanto.

Fue el invierno más largo que el reino tuvo que soportar. El frío fue desalentador para todos, pero todas las tormentas son pasajeras.

Inexplicablemente una rosa floreció entre el invierno, luego vino el deshielo. Las nubes cedieron para darle paso a la luz del sol. Cuando menos lo esperaron la primavera al fin había llegado, cálido y lleno de vida.

Pero el vacío seguía ahí, oculto.

* * *

_el aquí cap 3, iba ser parte del capitulo 2, pero ya saben, lo dividí a la mitad xD_

_Sobre la pregunta que hice el cap pasado sobre el Helsa... les había dicho que no quería causar sospechas con esa pregunta, pero al parecer sí las causé xD pero sospechas un poco equivocadas. También me llamó la atención las respuestas (que sólo fueron dos xD ) ¿realmente no les gusta el Helsa? enserio? xDD No sé si sentirme aliviada o ponerme nerviosa... creo que una mezcla de las dos cosas.  
Yo no sabía decir si me gusta el Helsa o no, tampoco que que haya muchos con quién emparejar a Elsa. En fin, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber su opinión, no va a afectar la historia, ya sé qué quiero hacer con Elsa en este fanfic, y espero mantenerlo y no arrepentirme.  
_

_Oigan ¿Qué pensarían de un fanfic crossover de el Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen hecho por mí? No es que vaya a subir uno próximamente, pero sí estoy planeando uno en mi cabeza. Tengo la idea, el inicio y el final, pero me falta el desarrollo. Eso sí, mi cabeza está tan loca que, en cuanto a fanfics se refiere, el fanfic que estoy planeando seria "socialmente" incorrecto por el fandom ¿Pero cuando he hecho lo contrario? jajaja  
_

_En fin, ¿reviews? :3_


	4. Un regalo para la reina

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 4: Un regalo para la reina.  
_

Las heridas sanan con el tiempo. Las cicatrices nunca se van. Depende qué tan visibles sean las cicatrices, mientras más ocultas, más fácil resulta ignorarlas.

Dos años y medio habían pasado desde que se habían llevado a Christian. Pasó el tiempo y no hubo rastro del joven príncipe desaparecido. El dolor invadió el reino por mucho tiempo...

Pero la historia se retoma un especial día de verano. Un día más cálido.

-Princesa Anna, despierte.- dijo la voz de una mujer, tocando la puerta.

Anna se estiró en su cama, adormilada, sin abrir los ojos siquiera. Dio un pequeño bostezo, abrazó la almohada y con voz ronca contestó.

-¿Dónde está mi marido?- dijo, medio dormida.

-El príncipe Kristoff salió muy temprano hoy para los preparativos del baile de esta noche.- contestó la empleada tras de la puerta.

-¿El baile?- preguntó si recordar-. Baile... baile... ¡El baile! ¡La fiesta!- exclamó, sacando su cara de la almohada-. ¡El cumpleaños de mi hermana!

Anna bajó de un salto de la cama, corrió a darse un rápido baño. Corrió hasta su armario, tomó su vestido y sus zapatos, se peinó rápidamente y salió de golpe de su habitación, sorprendiendo a la sirvienta que aún la esperaba afuera.

-¿Piensa desayunar algo, Majestad?

-¡Comeré algo en el camino, no te preocupes, estaré bien!- contestó, corriendo y perdiéndose en los pasillos mientras su voz se hacía más lejana.

Ella y su esposo ahora vivían en una muy linda mansión, mucho más pequeña que el castillo de la reina, pero digna de la realeza, con un hermoso jardín y un comedor enorme, y, claro, unas grandes escaleras. Por eso Anna corrió apresuradamente por los escalones hasta casi tropezar, corrió por el gran salón y llegó hasta el comedor donde no pudo resistir no probar un pastel que estaba ahí servido.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!- exclamó, abriendo las puertas de la cocina, haciendo que el cocinero gritara y que a una sirvienta se le cayeran los platos-. Ups, lo siento.- se disculpó, sonriendo torpemente, pasando con cuidado sobre los platos rotos, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de la sirvienta.

Corrió hasta la salida trasera que se encontraba al final de la cocina, pero antes tomó apresuradamente un pequeño costal de zanahorias. Salió justo al jardín trasero y corrió sobre el pasto verde, pasando junto a los establos, pero el animal que buscaba no estaba ahí; estaba en un sitio mucho mejor, ya que Sven es más que un animal cualquiera, es el mejor amigo de Kristoff, casi su hermano, por raro que suene.

Llegó a una pequeña cabaña donde Sven se encontraba dormido, pero Anna llegó para despertarlo de un susto.

-¡Adivina qué día es hoy, Sven!.- le gritó Anna al reno. Sven la miró, cansado-. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Elsa! Va a haber un baile, como todos los años, una pista de hielo, una fuente de chocolate ¡Y príncipes! Ups, yo ya estoy casada... ¡Aún así es emocionante!

La princesa se puso al costado de Sven e intentó levantarlo, pero este se resistió.

-No te pongas así.- se enojó-. Kristoff ya está en el castillo ayudando a organizar todo lo del baile. ¿Sabes que él se encarga de llevar las esculturas de hielo? Sé que suena un poco ilógico tomando en cuenta de que después de todo Elsa crea hielo, pero no tiene gracia que ella haga las esculturas cuando se supone que es una sorpresa ¿o no?- Sven la miró, malhumorado-. ¿Qué? No me mires así. No estarás enojado porque Kristoff se fue y te dejó aquí... conmigo.- puso cara triste, tratando de ganarse la lastima de Sven, pero él la ignoró-. Te traje zanahorias.- le mostró el costal con verduras que había estado ocultando.

Sven se levantó inmediatamente y le dio una lamida al rostro de Anna, tal como si fuera un perro. Anna se rió.

-Ja, ja. Qué cariñoso eres cuando te conviene. Ugh, que asco.- se limpió la saliva que había obtenido por la lamida con la parte de abajo de su vestido, algo poco propio de una princesa-. Pero hay que apresurarnos, hay que ir al castillo, pero antes tengo unas grandes ganas de ir al pueblo. Quién sabe, quizá encuentre algo lindo para regalarle a Elsa.

Anna tendió una zanahoria a Sven, este la mordió y Anna se comió el resto; un mal hábito obtenido gracias a Kristoff. Ella se montó sobre Sven y ambos salieron hacía el pueblo. Ya que su hogar se encontraba en el bosque, tardarían un poco en llegar.

Anna estaba muy optimista respecto a ese día.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!- exclamó, sintiendo el cálido viento en su rostro-. Nada puede salir mal, Sven. ¡Finalmente y como nunca sé que nada saldrá mal!

Lastima, si las cosas fueran perfectas no habría historia qué contar. Ese día de verano llegaría una molestia imprevista.

.

La bahía estaba llena de agitación en el reino. Los barcos llegaban a montones. Las gaviotas iban y venían, cantando. El viento de verano sopló, fresco y cálido a la vez. El sol brillaba, agradable. Era un día luminoso y perfecto.

En uno de los barcos, uno que poco a poco llegaba a la costa, una mujer se encontraba ahí. Alta, fuerte y esbelta; con el cabello corto de un color negro opaco, con alguna que otra linea blanca; con ojos oscuros y ojerosos. Joven e imprudente a pesar de su edad. Miraba al reino próximo, con malicia, observando el castillo con algo de desprecio, pero divertida a la vez.

-Hoy recibirás centenares de regalos, más valiosos de los que muchos de tus súbditos desearían tener en sus vidas.- murmuró, sin perder su sonrisa cruel, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Pero lo que hoy te robaré, reinita, es más valioso que todas esas cosas juntas. Y me pagarán muy bien por ello.

-¡Oiga, usted! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!- le preguntó un hombre barbón y robusto, detrás de ella.

La mujer volteó a verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa astuta. Un disparo se escuchó y alertó a todos los del barco que corrieron a observar qué había pasado en la cubierta. Lo que encontraron fue a su capitán temblando de miedo mientras que la mujer desconocida para ellos le apuntaba con su arma. Había lanzado un disparo de advertencia. No le gustaba matar.

-Capitán, capitán.- habló de forma socarrona la mujer, casi cantando-. ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿encerrarme el resto del viaje? No se dio cuenta de que había un polisón en todo el camino, mire, ya casi llegamos. ¡Qué mediocridad!- lanzó unas fuertes carcajadas que molestaron a toda la tripulación.

Por su distracción, uno de los hombres de la tripulación la empujó, le arrebató el arma y le apuntó con su espada. La mujer no se inmutó.

-A las damas no se les golpea, animal.

Se lo quitó de encima, con un rápido movimiento lo arrojó al suelo. Todos la miraron impresionados. Ella volvió a sonreír, con superioridad. Se agachó y recogió su pistola del suelo y se la guardó con cuidado, casi con delicadeza. Sacó un cuchillo, sujetó una soga, la cortó y ella salió disparada hacía el mástil del barco. Ahora todos la vieron con la boca abierta.

-¡Vuelve aquí, ladrona!- gritó el capitán.

-¡Descuide, capitán, yo no he robado nada de este barco!- aclaró. Odiaba que la culparan de crímenes que no cometió, pero para aclarar mejor, ella sí era una ladrona-. Aquí no hay ningún tesoro que me interese.

La mujer cortó otra soga y dio un salto, uno muy valiente, y estúpido para algunos. Aún sujetada de la soga, logró columpiarse hasta que se soltó y cayó, fuera del barco, ya en el muelle. Cayó de pie y con la gracia de una bailarina. Los hombres en el barco, ya sin movimiento en la orilla, la vieron con mucha impresión. Una mujer que estaba cerca dio un grito al verla caer de esa forma.

Y la mujer bandida se sintió orgullosa de llamar la atención de esa manera. Le gustaba presumir sus talentos. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, inhaló y después escupió el humo negro.

-Así que este es el reino de la falsa Reina de las Nieves.- pensó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a caminar con gracia, adentrándose en el pueblo-. Aún no entiendo cómo pudieron permitir que eso pasara.- dio un largo suspiro-. Pero tus poderes no me interesan, reinita. Ni siquiera tus múltiples obsequios de oro. Vengo por el premio mayor. Total, seguro no lo extrañará.

La ladrona. Contratada para robar algo, del cual muchos pagarían millones por ello, pero era difícil de conseguir. Consiguió un trato justo, lo que robaría lo vendería, ya tenía un comprador muy interesado. Sólo esperaba que la reina estuviera distraída, no quería problemas, y odiaba la nieve.

.

Dentro del castillo la fiesta se organizaba, todos estaban ocupados con la festividad. Nadie descansaba, bueno, casi nadie.

Elsa suspiró. Estaba de lo más relajada esa mañana de verano. Se había levantado temprano y, en ese momento, estaba disfrutando de un muy relajante momento en la bañera, con agua caliente y espuma. Era su cumpleaños. Y era bueno tener al fin un momento de relajación, porque ser reina exige mucho trabajo y, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, esa mañana tendría una corta pero importante junta.

Pero en esos instantes de relajación en su baño, decidió olvidar el estrés, el pesado trabajo del día anterior y la tediosa junta que le esperaba. Trató de imaginarse su fiesta que sería esa misma noche. Todo sería perfecto, así como ese relajante momento. Le gustaba tener tiempo sólo para sí misma. Se sumergió en el agua con espuma, humedeciendo su cabellera por completo.

-¡Elsa!- escuchó el grito fuerte.

-¡Ahh!- la reina sacó la cabeza del agua, asustada, mirando a todas direcciones hasta que finalmente encontró a Olaf, que se encontraba al lado de la bañera-. ¡Olaf! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera?!

-Trece o catorce veces.- respondió, tratando de contar en su cabeza-. En fin, sólo vine a ser el primero en desearte feliz cumpleaños.- dijo con mucha alegría.

-Demasiado tarde, alguien se te adelantó.

-¿Alguien? ¿quién?- dijo, entristeciéndose un poco.

-Yo.- sonrió en forma casi engreída.

-Oh, claro, me olvidé del "Yo", siempre me gana todo.- habló, molesto por ese "Yo". Luego volvió a sonreír-. Pero yo seré el primero en felicitarte dos veces, porque te mereces muchas felicitaciones ¡No todos los días se cumplen 28 años!

-Me dijiste lo mismo el año pasado, cuando cumplí 27.- contestó la reina, alzando la ceja.

-Sí, cómo pasa el tiempo.- lo dijo de forma ilusionada, sin pensar que había causado algo de incomodidad a la reina, lo cual provocó un incomodo silencio hasta que Olaf cambió de tema-. ¿Por qué te bañas en agua caliente? ¿no te derrites? es decir, yo me derrito en el calor y ¿es necesario? ¡Está muy caliente afuera! estamos en verano.

-Sí, quería... hacer algo nuevo, para variar.- respondió, sumergiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Prefiero lo helado.- se sentó en el agua y se recargó en la orilla de la bañera.

Elsa sumergió su mano en el agua y en unos segundos esta había cambiado de caliente a fría, tan fría que hasta se formaba una ligera capa de hielo por encima. Si el baño caliente le pareció relajado, el baño helado le parecía placentero.

-Mucho mejor.- volvió a sumergirse en el agua casi por completo, cerrando los ojos para relajarse.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que venía a decir, nos vemos más tarde, Elsa.- dijo Olaf, despidiéndose.

-Adiós, Olaf.- respondió, en el fondo queriendo que se fuera rápido para poder estar ella sola en su momento de relajación.

Olaf corrió hasta la salida pero después se detuvo casi en la puerta, dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de Elsa de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Olaf?- preguntó la mujer, ocultando su irritación, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando fingir que tenía un momento de "privacidad"

-Que los hombres con los que vas a tener una reunión ya llegaron y están esperándote en tu oficina.- le dijo, en tono apresurado.

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de golpe, alterada, casi furiosa. Parecía que nunca iba a tener un momento de paz-. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Olvídalo, tráeme mi toalla!

-Aquí está.- se la dio, pero Elsa prácticamente se la arrebató.

Elsa salió de su cuarto de baño, dando fuertes pisadas. Ella estaba empapada, pero en vez de mojar el suelo que pisaba, lo estaba llenando de hielo.

-Estás congelando el suelo que tocas.- le dijo Olaf, siguiéndola.

-¡No me importa, es mi habitación, congelo lo que quiera aquí!- Elsa buscó su cepillo, cuando lo encontró se vio al espejo. No hizo más que refunfuñar-. ¡Ni siquiera tendré tiempo para hacerme un peinado decente!

-¿Qué tiene de malo el peinado que usas siempre?- preguntó Olaf, con inocencia, sabiendo que a Elsa le gusta tener su cabello suelto en una sola trenza.

-Tiene mucho de malo si es para una reunión con gente muy importante.- respondió, más calmada, pero cepillando su cabello mojado a una gran velocidad-. Soy la reina, Olaf. Cuando se trata de deberes reales, debo verme presentable.

-Me gusta más cómo se te ve el cabello suelto.- dijo con simpleza. Elsa casi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Vete de aquí, Olaf!- le ordenó, señalando la puerta con la mano en la que sujetaba el cepillo.

-Pero...

-¡Que te vayas!- empujó al muñeco de nieve hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y lo sacó de una pequeña patada-. ¡Ve a ayudar en la cocina o algo!

Elsa cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Se sentó en el suelo, pegada a la puerta, dándole la espalda a esta, con el ceño fruncido de la irritación. Aún continuaba con la toalla puesta y el cabello completamente suelto, húmedo y desarreglado. Al menos ya no estaba congelando nada, más solo el cepillo en su mano izquierda, que comenzó a cubrirse de escarcha. Y un solo pensamiento pasó por la mente de la reina rubia.

-Debo comenzar a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Elsa salió de sus aposentos, ya vestida, con un elegante peinado que se esforzó en terminar en pocos minutos, su cabello estaba recogido completamente. Caminó con firmeza hasta su oficina donde, efectivamente, dos hombres la estaban esperando para hablar con ella. Se inclinaron a su presencia y ella los saludó cortésmente. Estos dos hombres eran parte del consejo, uno de ellos tenía un importante cargo como embajador.

-Lamentamos interrumpirla en su cumpleaños, alteza. Trataremos de hacer que la junta sea lo más breve posible.- habló uno de los hombres, el delgado y canoso.

-Si lo que quieren tratar es de suma importancia, no me molesta el tiempo que nos tome.- habló con voz tranquila, discreta-. Pero debo inquirir, no sé qué tema estamos hablando aquí, si me hicieran el favor de informarme...

-Lamentamos tan imprudente junta a la cual, su majestad, no está informada.- comenzó a decir.

-No hay problema, sólo díganme de qué trata todo esto.- dijo con educación.

-Majestad.- continuó el mismo hombre-. El consejo está algo preocupado por... el futuro del reino.

-No veo el por qué. Estamos en paz con los demás reinos y con buenos tratos de comercio.

-Sí, sí, no cabe duda de eso. Pero majestad, mire más allá de eso. Lamento el atrevimiento, sabemos que usted es la reina legitima de Arendelle, pero ya tiene 28 años.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad con mi reinado?- preguntó la reina, confundida pero manteniendo la formalidad.

-Nada, majestad.- habló el hombre anciano-. Pero le repetimos que el consejo está algo preocupado. Hace un par de años tuvimos algunos problemas con la economía del reino, tenemos un par de deudas, lo sé, nada de qué preocuparse, pero no sabemos cuando podríamos tener una verdadera crisis. Somos un reino pequeño.

-En mi reinado, e incluso el anterior, hemos podido salir adelante con nuestros recursos.

-Lo que queremos decir es...- el hombre anciano no sabía cómo decírselo adecuadamente a la reina-. No sabemos lo que podría pasar al reino o a su reina, en caso de que pasara algo necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo. Un rey.

-¿Qué?- Elsa quedó perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero intentó mantener la calma.

-Usted podría casarse con un rey o príncipe y unir ambos reinos, así no tendríamos que preocuparnos demasiado por la seguridad de Arendelle o su economía, seríamos un reino más grande. Pero lo que verdaderamente nos preocupa al consejo es que usted...

-Yo diré lo que necesita.- habló el segundo hombre, el que había mantenido callado hasta ahora, al ver que el otro dudaba. Un hombre joven pelirrojo, de la edad de Elsa, con voz firme y con atrevimiento.

-¿Y usted es...?

-Louis Collin, miembro importante del consejo y embajador.- habló con seguridad-. Lo que realmente quiere el consejo de usted, no es precisamente un rey para extender el reino, aunque ese también sería una buena opción. Lo que el consejo quiere, exige, es tener la seguridad de que alguien se hará cargo del reino si a usted le pasa algo. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, usted necesita un heredero.

-¿Un heredero?- esto sí la tomó por sorpresa.

-Usted necesita un príncipe heredero, concebido en santo matrimonio. No hay sucesor al trono, no hay príncipe, siento recordárselo, pero el príncipe Christian sigue desaparecido, no hay quién tome el trono cuando usted se retire. Ya tiene 28 años, debería comenzar a formar una nueva familia real.- Elsa se sorprendió por la forma algo grosera en la que le hablaba ese embajador, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-No veo porqué el apuro, me concedieron el trono aún siendo mujer, sin necesidad de un rey.

-Ese no es el caso ahora. Arendelle necesita un heredero, un heredero suyo, así que debe hacer más que estar encerrada en su palacio jugando con su muñeco de nieve.- el otro hombre se quedó viendo con asombro la imprudencia del embajador al dirigirse a la reina.

-Usted no puede...

-Yo, como embajador, tendría el gusto de ayudarla a buscar marido, sea un rey, un príncipe o algún otro miembro de la realeza. Entienda que una de las responsabilidades de un rey es dejar un heredero, así que apresúrese. Hoy tiene un baile por su cumpleaños, ¿no es así? aproveche para sembrar amistad con algún hombre.

Elsa quedó pasmada, sin poder decir una palabra. Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina, dejando a la reina muy desconcertada. Ella se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio. Pensó la idea de casarse por unos segundos y al final terminó chocando su cabeza contra el escritorio, tratando de no gritar.

Ella escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, pero no levantó la vista para ver quién había entrado sin tocar, ya sabía quién era.

-¿Cómo te fue? esos hombres parecían muy agradables, en especial el más joven.- Olaf se puso al lado de la reina, ignorando su estado de animo-. Deberías ver cómo están decorando el salón para tu fiesta. Están poniendo una fuente de chocolate más grande que la del año anterior, aunque se supone que debería ser una sorpresa... ¿estás sorprendida?- él finalmente notó que la reina se encontraba con un animo pésimo, sin levantar el rostro pegado a su escritorio-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Voy a casarme.- respondió, como si decirlo fuera una tortura. Olaf quedó sorprendido.

-¿Casarte? ¿tú?- puso cara de que no se lo creía, pero después le emocionó la idea-. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿lo conozco?- otra idea pasó por su mente-. ¿Piensan tener hijos pronto?

Elsa finalmente despegó su cara del escritorio y miró a Olaf, sin entender por qué estaría tan entusiasmado con algo que a ella le parecía la peor noticia del mundo.

-Básicamente, me casaré porque necesito un heredero.

-¿Cómo llamarán a su primer hijo?- preguntó, aún más emocionado que antes-. Espera... aún no me dices con quién te casarás... Ni siquiera sabía que salías con alguien. Acaso...- puso una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con desaprobación-. ¿Acaso piensas casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer?

-Olaf, ni siquiera quiero casarme.- le dijo con voz melancólica. Olaf dejó de sonreír y la miró con confusión-. El consejo quiere que me case, dicen que necesito un rey y un heredero.

-¿Te dijeron cuando debías hacerlo?

-No, pero... ya no soy tan joven. Si quiero formar una familia, debería comenzar ya...

-No tiene nada de malo formar una familia. ¿No te imaginas a ti misma con hijos? ¡El palacio sería tan divertido con niños corriendo en los jardines!- se emocionó al pensar en tener nuevos amigos que sean hijos de Elsa.

-Pues, yo...- no quería pensar mucho en ello-. Pero primero necesitaría un esposo, y para tener un esposo necesito enamorarme.

-¡Pues enamorate!- exclamó, como si fuera tan fácil-. Sólo necesitas un tú y un él y un felices para siempre.

-No es tan fácil, Olaf.- Elsa suspiró, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacía la ventana-. He intentado enamorarme, en serio, pero... la verdad es que nunca he tenido un novio.

-Seguro pronto vas a enamorarte y ese alguien va a quererte tanto como tú lo quieras a él.

-No creo poder enamorarme de un hombre, no quiero casarme.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

Elsa tocó el cristal de la ventana y miró a la distancia, viendo todo tan lejano. Olaf la miró, tratando de entenderla.

-A veces quisiera... quisiera que...- sus labios temblaron sin poder hablar, pegó su frente al cristal, suspirando.

-Estás congelando el cristal.

Elsa se separó inmediatamente de la ventana y notó que realmente se estaba comenzando a congelar. Se volvió a sentar en sus silla, tratando de controlar sus poderes, pero sus emociones no se lo permitían.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Olaf-. Voy a comprarte un regalo para animarte. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, seré el primero en darte un regalo. Iré al pueblo.

Elsa no quería desilusionarlo, pero la verdad es que ya le habían enviado varios regalos. Aunque sabía que si Olaf se apresuraba tal vez sería el primero en regalarle algo personalmente. Pero lo que le preocupaba a la reina era otra cosa.

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo Elsa, preocupada-. Están llegando barcos de muchos reinos por el baile de mi cumpleaños. No quiero que hables con extraños.

-No te preocupes, y verás que te daré el regalo más bonito que recibirás en tu vida.- entusiasmado, fue directo a la puerta para salir.

-Tú siempre tratando de hacerme feliz, Olaf.- vio a Olaf salir y cerrar la puerta. Elsa bajó la mirada, entristecida, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse otra vez-. ¿Qué pasa, Olaf?

-¿Me das dinero?- preguntó, avergonzado.

Elsa le sonrió, le entregó siete monedas y después él se fue. Elsa volvió a acercarse a su ventana, que aún no se había descongelado. Al tocarla, se llenó aún más de escarcha. La reina suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero últimamente no podía contener sus poderes.

-¿Qué está pasándome?- murmuró-. Creí que podría controlarlo, pero... no puedo.

Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho.

.

Olaf salió al pueblo, iba caminando directo al mercado. Igual que todos los años, había mucha gente de distintos reinos, muchos de ellos deseosos de poder probar la pista de hielo. Los barcos se acercaban a los puertos, trayendo gente importante, incluido duques y príncipes.

Olaf iba pateando una piedra para entretenerse, algo malhumorado porque había visto que de los barcos habían traído algunos regalos realmente valiosos para la reina, y él sólo tenía siete monedas para gastar.

También intentó pensar en una forma de ayudar a Elsa. Ella no se veía para nada feliz. Olaf no sabía por qué la idea del matrimonio era tan malo para la reina; Anna estaba casada y no se veía infeliz ¿Entonces por qué a Elsa le mortificaba tanto? Quizá a la reina no le gustaba el amor (el amor romántico), y eso a Olaf le parecía algo realmente triste.

O quizá sea que la reina no puede enamorarse, por eso detestaba la idea de casarse. Olaf pensó que quizá podría ayudarla a encontrar a su príncipe, así ya no tendría que ver a Elsa triste, después de todo un acto de amor resuelve muchas cosas. Ideó que quizá en la fiesta podría ayudarla a conseguir algún pretendiente, ya que ahí asistirían muchos hombres de la nobleza, alguno de ellos debería gustarle a la reina.

-¡Olaf, Olaf!- gritó un niño pequeño que corría junto a su hermana menor y un amigo.

-Hola Shelby, hola Brander, hola pequeña Rona.- saludó el muñeco de nieve a los tres pequeños menores de ocho años que habían llegado.

-Jugamos al escondite, ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Ahora no, amigos, estoy en una misión muy importante.- habló, como si fuera algo de vital importancia.

-Ah, pero qué mal.

-¿No deberías estar con la reina?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña niña.

-Por ella hago esto, debo comprarle un regalo por su cumpleaños.- respondió, entusiasmado.

-Oh, ya entendí, es una misión real.- dijo el otro niño.

-Pero le dan regalos todos los años.- dijo el otro, malhumorado.

-Pero este año es diferente.- respondió Olaf, mostrando optimismo.

-¿Cómo será diferente?- preguntaron los tres niños, curiosos.

-Elsa conseguirá un novio.- explicó.

-¡¿Un novio?!- exclamó uno de los niños.

-Ugh. Un novio, qué asco.- dijo el otro.

-¡Un novio, qué lindo! ¡lindo!- exclamó la niña, dando brincos de alegría.

-¿Para qué la reina Elsa querría un novio?- preguntó el niño mayor, haciendo muecas de repulsión.

-Para casarse.- respondió Olaf-. Elsa necesita un heredero.

-¿Qué es un heredero?- preguntó la niña.

-Es un hijo.- respondió Olaf-. Y ya tengo que irme, nos vemos. Adiós Shelby, adiós Brander, adiós Rona.- Olaf se fue, dejando a los niños muy confundidos.

Los tres pequeños caminaron un poco, olvidándose de su juego, se sentaron en unos escalones, tratando de comprender qué fue lo que Olaf les había dicho realmente.

-¿Por qué la reina quisiera un novio para casarse?- preguntó el niño llamado Brander.

-Iugh, no lo sé, pero esto no me gusta nada.- comenzó a decir el niño mayor, llamado Shelby-. Mamá dice que la reina Elsa es el tipo de mujer que no la llevas al altar ni apuntándole con una ballesta.

-Sí, es cierto, Shelby. Escuché a mi mamá decirle a la tuya que la reina es algo diferente y por eso nunca va a casarse, aunque no entiendo qué significa.- el niño miró al frente y pudo ver a una mujer acercarse-. Mira, es tu mamá.

La pequeña niña llamada Rona corrió hasta los brazos de su madre, que la cargó y abrazó; los otros dos niños también se acercaron.

-¿Dónde se habían metido, niños?- preguntó la mujer, molesta.

-A que no adivinas qué nos dijo Olaf, mamá- comenzó a decir la niña con ternura.

-¿Y qué les dijo ese muñeco de nieve ahora?- preguntó la madre, algo disgustada.

-Nos dijo que la reina va a casarse porque tendrá un hijo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, niña?- bajó a la pequeña al suelo, se llevó las manos a las caderas y después miró a su hijo mayor, alzando la ceja-. ¿Eso es verdad, Shelby?

-Es cierto, mamá, Olaf no mentiría con algo así.- respondió el niño a su madre.

-Es cierto, señora, yo estuve ahí.- comentó Brander.

-Oh, por todos los cielos.- se sorprendió la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Tomó a los niños de las manos y los llevó hasta la casa de la mamá de Brander-. ¡Marta, Marta!- llamó a su amiga-. ¡No sabes lo que me acaban de contar los niños!

-¿Qué sucede Carla?- preguntó la otra mujer, abriendo la puerta y tomando a su hijo.

-La reina finalmente se casará, y no sólo eso ¡también espera un hijo!

-¡Por dios! ¡Es un milagro! Espera a que se lo cuente a mi marido, no se lo va a creer.- exclamó la mujer con emoción.

-Y espera a que se lo cuente a las demás. Teresa y Frigg se desmayarán al enterarse. A todo esto ¿Quién crees que será el afortunado?

-Debe ser un noble, después de todo será el próximo rey de Arendelle.

-¡Quizá anuncie su compromiso en el baile de su cumpleaños!- se le ocurrió a la niña.

Pero al margen del rumor que se estaba creando y que se expandiría peligrosamente, Olaf seguía caminando por el mercado, sin darse cuenta del desastre que había provocado. Pues él tenía la idea de querer encontrarle un novio a Elsa durante el baile, pero no se tomó el tiempo de explicarle bien a los niños y ellos lo malinterpretaron; un terrible error.

Olaf vio entre los puestos del mercado, nada podría compararse a los lujosos regalos que le traían a la reina de los otros reinos. Él no podría comprar nada digno de la reina con sólo siete monedas. Entonces la vio; era una hermosa rosa blanca que se distinguía de entre las demás, era una flor sumamente bella, demasiado, digno de la reina. Eso debería comprar, eso debería ser el regalo.

-Oh, hola Olaf ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la vendedora amablemente.

-Quiero esa rosa blanca de ahí.- dijo Olaf, viendo fijamente a la flor.

-Oh, ¿esta?- la mujer sujetó la rosa-. Es una rosa muy bonita ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para dárselo a Elsa por su cumpleaños.

-Seguro le va a encantar, especialmente viniendo de ti.- le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa-. Son ocho monedas.

-¿Ocho?- se impactó-. Pero yo sólo tengo siete.

-Entonces tú te quedarás sin rosa y la reina sin regalo.- dijo la mujer vendedora, dejando de ser amable y mostrándose egoísta.

-Pe..pero.. es la reina.- se quejó Olaf-. Podría mandar decapitar tu cabeza si se lo propusiera.

-Sí, pero ella no lo haría.- aseguró la mujer, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Una vez decapitó a un oso de peluche.- dijo-. Aunque fue por error... y ella se puso triste y tuvo que repararlo antes de que el dueño se diera cuenta. Es una historia graciosa, te la contaré...

-No me interesa.- se molestó la mujer-. No vas a conseguir que te dé esta rosa, ni distrayéndome. O consigues una moneda más o no compras nada.

-Pues no me importa ¿sabe? La reina Elsa tendrá algo mucho mejor que esa rosa.- se acercó más a la vendedora para decirle algo y que nadie más oyera-. Ella va a casarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la mujer.

-Sí, seguramente conoceremos a su novio esta noche.- dijo, después se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a la mujer muy desconcertada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó una mujer lavandera a la vendedora, acercándose.

-Amiga, no vas a creerlo.- habló aún con cara incrédula-. Dijo que la reina va a casarse y anunciará su compromiso ¡esta noche!

-¡No te creo! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Espera a que todos se enteren!- exclamó. Acto seguido, se fue corriendo a contarle a todas sus amistades.

Cuando un chisme se crea ya no hay forma de detenerlo.

Olaf estaba seguro de que podría encontrar un buen pretendiente para Elsa, estaba seguro de que él podría hacer de Cupido y lograr hacer que la reina se enamorara de algún hombre.

Pero ahora debía pensar en otra cosa, y eso era en el regalo de la reina. Realmente quería regalarle esa rosa blanca, no sólo porque era digna de la realeza, sino porque esa rosa blanca era igual a ella. Tan hermosa como Elsa, claro.

Pero Olaf no sospechaba que, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, una misteriosa mujer ladrona lo estaba observando. La mujer ladrona, con calma, inhaló una ultima vez su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo de una pisada. Siguió al muñeco de nieve por el mercado, sin prisa.

-Qué ridículo, dejarlo salir de esa forma, sin protección. Se ve que a ella no le interesa para nada.- habló la mujer ladrona, con asco, escondiéndose tras unas cajas, viendo a Olaf a una distancia bastante corta, pero él no notó su presencia-. Despídete de tu vida en este reino, pequeño muñeco...

* * *

_Sí, hice otro salto temporal ¿Querían ver a Anna triste y peleada con Elsa? Pues no xD Sé que deben tener dudas, pero ya las resolveré... espero. Lo importante es que ahora ya nos ubicamos 7 años después de la coronación de Elsa, tal como dice el summary, pronto el resto también se cumplirá...; yo siempre consideré los tres primeros capítulos (que al principio iban a ser sólo 2 xD ) como introducción y ahora empezamos realmente con la historia._

_Y ahora... Elsa debe ¿casarse? Sí, no me lo digan, es un cliche, pero yo no tengo problemas con los cliches mientras sean bien utilizados; pero al parecer la reina tiene un ligero problema con el matrimonio, igual que yo xD (una vez le rompí el corazón a alguien de la peor manera, no pregunten jeje)  
Ah, y pronto habrá un baile por su cumpleaños, sí, sí, es otro cliche... pero sea lo que sea que ustedes se imaginen que pasará en ese baile, no sucederá jaja bueno, tal vez sí un poco, pero no puede terminar nada bien...  
_

_Mientras escribía este capítulo, me di cuenta de que podría llegar a tener casi 10,000 palabras, cosa que quería evitar, así que volví a dividirlo a la mitad y la otra mitad del capitulo será para el siguiente :,V Al menos me ayudará a escribir lo que viene después mucho mejor y más detallado...No quiero que los capítulos de este fanfic sean demasiado largos, no es como mi otro fanfic "La batalla de las diosas" (pasen a leerlo si quieren, es genial xD ) en donde se están dando de golpes cada dos capítulos y tiene una drama super épica. En cambio este fanfic es más tranquilo, así que no quiero subir capítulos excesivamente largos xD  
_

_Una cosa, me puse a pensar sobre el cuestionable protagonismo de Kristoff en este fanfic, ya que él casi no aparece, de hecho Sven sale más que él xD pero en fin, él tal vez no hará muchas cosas, pero él sigue siendo demasiado importante en la historia.  
También es destacable que Olaf tenga tanto protagonismo, pues es lo que quería, una vez leí un fanfic de poco más de 30 capítulos y Olaf sólo salió dos veces, una al principio y otra al final, y yo me estaba quejando todo el tiempo porque no salía XDDD _

_eh, una escena de este capítulo la escribí incluso antes de subir el primer capitulo jeje  
una pregunta ¿alguno de ustedes sabe en qué época se ubica Frozen con exactitud? creo que debería saberlo_

_En fin, esperen el siguiente capítulo, probablemente lo suba la siguiente semana... o en unos días  
quédense con la duda ¿quién es esa mujer ladrona? ¿quién la contrató para llevarse a Olaf? Sólo les digo que los capítulos siguientes se pondrán más y más extraños, y no de una forma bonita...  
_


	5. II y una niña

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 5: II. ...y una niña.  
_

Olaf quería darle de regalo a Elsa una bella rosa blanca, pero le faltaba una moneda. Él pensó en regresar y pedirle una moneda más a la reina, o tal vez ir con Anna y que ella le dé una moneda a él; ya que después de todo un regalo no es un regalo si el dinero usado para comprarlo es de la persona a quien se lo vas a regalar.

No muy lejos del muñeco de nieve, una mujer lo observaba con atención. Era una ladrona a la cual habían pagado para robar a Olaf. Ella sacó de su mochila una especie de arma extraña y apuntó hacía Olaf. Ella sonrió de forma malvada.

-Oh, una moneda.- Olaf se agachó para poder tomar la moneda que se había encontrado, y sin saberlo esquivó la red que iba directo hacía él para atraparlo, y en cambio la red atrapó a un gato.

-¿Pero qué mierd...?- la mujer se sorprendió al ver que había fallado tan ridículamente.

-¡Ah! ¡la moneda está pegada al suelo, odio cuando pasa esto!- dijo Olaf. Él se dio cuenta del pobre gato atrapado a la red, después volteó y se encontró a la mujer escondida que lo observaba-. ¿Es usted una secuestradora de gatos?

La mujer, viéndose descubierta, resopló con amargura. Después sonrió como si no tuviera nada qué oculta; el muñeco de nieve le había causado simpatía.

-No soy secuestradora de gatos, no hoy.- se levantó y se dirigió a liberar al gatito atrapado en la red, después se dirigió a Olaf, con cara despreocupada-. Vengo a llevarte a ti.

-¿A mí? ¡Eres una secuestradora de muñecos de nieve!

-Prefiero llamarme caza recompensas.- contestó simplemente, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No eres la primera que ha intentado llevarme, los que lo intentaron terminaron en un calabozo!

-Ellos debieron ser mediocres, yo soy la mejor ladrona de toda Noruega.

-Sí, claro.- le dijo Olaf con despreocupación-. Por eso te detienes a charlar con lo que debes robar.

-Me gusta jugar con mis presas.- se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura, le siguió sonriendo-. Además eres inocente, eso me agrada.

-¿Lo suficiente para que no me quieras secuestrar?

-Ammm, déjame pensarlo... NO.- dijo sin más.

-¡Pues no voy a dejar que me lleves! Y no lo sigas intentando porque los guardias vendrán por ti.- él se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Ella giró los ojos, se puso de pie y lo siguió. Olaf se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguía y se echó a correr, pero esa mujer no parecía estar dispuesta a dejar que escapara.

-Dime, muñeco de nieve, ¿qué le pasó a la ultima persona que intentó capturarte?- preguntó ella, casi de forma amable, mientras lo perseguía.

-Lo encerraron.- respondió, corriendo y buscando un lugar para esconderse de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó ella, con una amabilidad que hasta asustaba, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Olaf, que se había escondido tras unos barriles.

-No lo recuerdo.- se detuvo a pensar-. Un mes o dos, no lo sé...

-Ya entiendo...- la voz de Olaf delató su ubicación; ella apareció de repente frente a él y sonrió una vez más, de forma cínica-. Eso es lo que vales aquí, uno o dos meses. En cambio, para mercenarios como yo, tú vales millones. ¿Eso qué dice de la reina? ¿que no eres tan valioso para ella como lo eres para mí?

-¿Estás hablando mal de Elsa?- se molestó, poniéndose de pie para encararla.

-Sólo cuestiono su forma de tratarte. ¿Sabes cómo te conocen fuera de este reino? Como la mascota de la reina.- le dijo con crueldad, sin perder su sonrisa burlona. Ella estaba muy confiada, ya que convenientemente habían llegado a un lugar donde no había nadie que viera a la ladrona llevarse a Olaf-. De hecho, cuando me contrataron me dijeron "¿Puedes ir a arrebatarle la mascota a la reina de Arendelle?" Todos sabemos que su mascota eres tú.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- le dijo, ofendido-. Yo soy casi el asistente de la reina, la ayudo en lo que puedo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- carcajeó la mujer, con demasiada fuerza y exageración; después bajó la mirada, y conteniendo más risas, habló de manera fría-. Ya entendí... eres su esclavo.

-¡YO soy su amigo!- le corrigió, molesto de verdad.

-No lo estarás diciendo en serio.- contestó ella, en burla.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

-Oh...

Ella hizo una mueca y suspiró profundamente, casi parecía que se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, pero no, no del todo.

-Eres demasiado inocente.- dijo en voz baja. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la dejó caer en el suelo-. Ups, se cayó mi moneda.

-Yo la recojo.- dijo Olaf, agachándose para tomarla.

La mujer sacó un costal de su mochila, se acercó a Olaf que se había agachado para tomar la moneda, y sin esfuerzo lo metió dentro.

-Ja, ja. ¿Ves que eres inocente? No lo viste venir.- ella cargo el costal en su espalda y comenzó a irse con tranquilidad; nadie la había visto hacer eso-. No me tomó ni cinco segundos capturarte, te distraes con facilidad.

-¡Sácame de aquí!- le gritó Olaf de donde estaba atrapado.

-No te resistas, no te pasará nada, metí también tu nube extraña esa que te mantiene vivo. ¿No necesitas respirar? ¿verdad? Los muñecos de nieve no tienen pulmones, no te ahogarás ahí metido. Admito que me gusta jugar con mis presas, pero tú sí que me has hecho reír demasiado.

-¡Cuando Elsa se entere te irá muy mal!

-No le tengo miedo a la "Reinita de las Nieves" Y créeme, tú no deberías apegarte tanto a ella, seguramente no le importas tanto como crees, seguramente aquí todos te ven como un chiste andante.

-¡No es verdad!

-Es verdad, no lo niegues, he visto cómo te mira la gente.- le dijo con brusquedad-. En cambio, mi cliente, el que me pagó por capturarte, quizá te dé un trato mejor. Aunque ignoro lo que él quiere realmente de ti, tal vez él te dé un trato más digno. Tal vez. Aquí sólo eres el bufón del reino, seguramente la reina te creó por error.

Olaf no supo qué responder a eso, ya que si lo veía en retrospectiva, Elsa realmente le había dado vida por error, por eso estaba tan sorprendida cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-¡Oye tú, suelta a Olaf ahora!- gritó, furiosa, otra mujer que había llegado. La ladrona se sorprendió y volteó a ver quién se atrevía a darle ordenes.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Soy la princesa de Arendelle, y te ordeno liberar a Olaf ahora mismo!- gritó autoritariamente, dando una fuerte pisada al suelo.

Pues resulta que la princesa Anna, junto a Sven, estaba paseando justo por ahí en esos momentos y se dio cuenta cuando la ladrona capturó a Olaf. Anna no podía quedarse simplemente viendo, tenía que ayudar a su amigo. Aunque quizá debió haber llamado a los guardias y no dirigirse por sí misma hacía una ladrona que quién sabe cuantas armas lleve encima.

Pero la ladrona no hizo más que sonreír, demasiado confiada. Tiró el costal al suelo, con Olaf aún dentro.

-Auch.- se quejó el muñeco de nieve al caer-. ¡Anna, sácame de aquí!

-¡No te preocupes, Olaf, te libero enseguida!- le gritó Anna a su amigo-. Sólo déjame encargarme primero de esta señora.

-Así que la princesa Anna de Arendelle viene valerosamente a rescatar a el amiguito de su hermana. Perdóname si no me causa gracia el chiste.- habló la mujer ladrona, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-¿Sabes cuántas personas han intentado llevárselo? Cientas, y no les va muy bien cuando mi hermana se entera. ¡Dime quién te pago para llevártelo!

-Oh, lo siento tanto.- se llevó la mano a la frente, fingiendo estar muy dolida-. Y yo que creí que la reinita era una mujer que no le interesaban sus mascotas; ahora comprendo que ella es muy sobre protectora, no como su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Anna, sintiendo como si aquella mujer tratara de ofenderla.

-Por favor, en todos los reinos se rumorea que la desdichada princesa de Arendelle perdió a su pequeño hijo de tan solo una semana de haber nacido. Con ese historial y reputación ¿realmente crees que puedes salvar a tu muñeco de nieve?

-¿Có..cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó!- Anna enfureció, enfureció tanto que se acercó a la ladrona y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que pudo lanzar en la cara.

La ladrona se tocó la mejilla a la cual la princesa había golpeado, se indignó demasiado. De una patada la mujer tiró a Anna al suelo; la pobre Anna se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza al caer, pero la ladrona no se iba a conformar con eso. Ella se puso sobre Anna y la golpeó sólo con la fuerza de sus puños.

-¡Nunca te atrevas a tocar mi rostro, estúpida niña!- le gritó, casi escupiéndole en la cara-. ¡Tal vez fui amable con el muñeco, pero a ti no voy a tenerte compasión! ¡La reina recibirá de parte mía un regalo de cumpleaños, y ese será la cara desfigurada de su hermana!- le dio otro puñetazo a la cara de Anna, y ella no podía luchar contra esa mujer que era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Ya basta, por favor!- suplicó Anna, llorando por el dolor.

-¡Veamos cómo reacciona la chiquilla lanza hielo cuando vea a su hermana con una gran cicatriz en la cara!- la mujer, aún sobre Anna, sacó un afilado cuchillo y lo dirigió hacía la mejilla de la princesa.

-¡No!- Anna bloqueó el cuchillo con su mano derecha y lo sujetó con fuerza, tanta que de su mano comenzó a escurrir liquido rojo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Suelta el cuchillo! ¡¿Acaso quieres que tus dedos se caigan o qué, loca?!

-¡Déjanos tranquilos!- exigió Anna-. ¡Y libera a Olaf!

-¡No me digas qué hacer, maldita zorra!- la ladrona se dispuso darle otro puñetazo a la cara de Anna, pero a pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo... se detuvo-. ¿Pero... qué...?

-¿Eh?

La ladrona se mantenía literalmente sentada sobre Anna, manteniéndola pegada al suelo, pero retrocedió un poco y prácticamente comenzó a manosear a la princesa.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó Anna, sonrojándose avergonzada mientras esa ladrona le acariciaba el estomago.

-Ay, que Dios me perdone. Acabo de golpear a una embarazada.

-... ¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? ¿acaso no lo sabías?- la expresión cínica de la ladrona se suavizó conforme iba examinando el vientre de la princesa-. Oh... es una niña.

Una niña.

Anna se quedó con la boca abierta, sin asimilar por completo lo que le había dicho esa mujer. Está bien, ella tenía un retraso de varias semanas, pero ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó estar embarazada, ni siquiera pensó la posibilidad, en ningún momento lo ideó. Pero la mujer sobre ella le afirmaba que esperaba una niña. Le decía que esperaba un bebé... de nuevo.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Eso no debía ser cierto.

La princesa abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras de lo conmocionada que estaba. Pero tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo de hablar; de un segundo a otro, la ladrona salió lanzada al suelo, liberando a Anna en el proceso, por un terrible golpe que le habían propinado en el costado derecho.

-¡¿Quién fue el que me golpeó?! ¡Le abriré la cabeza!- la ladrona buscó al culpable y rápidamente lo encontró.

Era Sven quien la había derribado, él estaba muy furioso por cómo había tratado a la esposa de Kristoff, y tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Anna, corrió a ayudarla.

-¡Tú, animal descerebrado, no sabes con quién te metes! ¡Voy a sacarte los sesos de una acuchillada ¿me oíste?!- gritó, pero Sven no le hizo caso, es más, la veía como un toro furioso observando a un torero.

La mujer, humillada, observó al animal con detenimiento y encontró en él algo que la dejó desconcertada. Pero Sven no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se fue contra ella para volverla a empujar.

-¡Ey! ¡espera un momento!- ella esquivó al reno y con un movimiento lo tomó por el cuello, aunque no pudo hacer nada más que sujetarlo con fuerza mientras él intentaba quitársela de encima-. ¡Espera, chico, quedate quieto! ¡Animal tonto!

Sven frenó, obedeciéndola de repente. La ladrona murmuró unas cuantas palabrotas al caer al suelo, después examinó al reno con velocidad.

-No puedo creerlo ¡¿Sven eres tú?!- exclamó la mujer, con cara incrédula-. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Maldito animal bastardo, todo este tiempo estuviste aquí! ¡Soy yo, Chickie!

-¿Tú nombre es Chickie?- cuestionó Anna, atontada por lo extraño que estaba sucediendo. Ella se levantó del suelo, algo adolorida de la cabeza, se limpió el polvo del vestido, pero sin darse cuenta se manchó con la sangre de su herida en la mano.

Sven reconoció a la mujer, dio saltos alrededor de ella y después le dio varias lamidas en la cara.

-Ja, ja, basta, ya, basta. ¡Dije que basta, maldita sea!- enojó de repente, dándole un manotazo a Sven-. ¡¿Quién te enseñó a comportarte como un perro?! ¡Eres un reno, maldición, ponte firme!- Sven la obedeció y se sentó, tratando de no moverse. Ella se ablandó de nuevo-. ¡Cielos, Sven! Hace 22 años que no te veo... ¿pero cuánto tiempo se supone que viven los renos? ¡Al demonio con eso ¿a quién le interesa? Lo importante es que estás con vida!

Ella lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pelaje.

-Ay, queridisimo amigo, eras sólo un cachorro. Te vi seguir a esa terrible bruja, los busqué por meses pero les perdí el rastro cuando cruzaron por Noruega, ¡te di por muerto!

-¡Oigan!- gritó Olaf dentro del costal-. ¿Se les olvida que sigo dentro de esta bolsa?

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- preguntó Chickie a Sven. Él asintió.

La ladrona sacó su cuchillo y rompió el costal donde tenía a Olaf encerrado, liberándolo. Ella actuó como apenada, pero su cara demostraba que no se arrepentía de nada.

-Lo siento, muñequito, pero así es el trabajo.- le dijo a Olaf-. Pero ahora que sé que eres amigo de un amigo, me olvidaré de la recompensa, eres libre.

-¡Estás desquiciada!- le gritó Olaf, después se fue corriendo hacía la princesa-. ¡Anna ¿estás bien?!

-Sí, lo estoy.- contestó ella, después miró a la ladrona que seguía jugando con Sven.

-Creo que nos perdimos de algo.- le dijo Olaf a Anna, viendo también lo bien que se llevaba Sven con la ladrona.

-¡Usted, señora ¿de dónde conoce a Sven?!- la señaló con su mano sangrante.

-¡Creo que la pregunta sería ¿de dónde lo sacaste tú?!- preguntó con voz tosca-. ¡¿Lo encontraste, lo compraste, lo robaste?!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Él es amigo de mi esposo Kristoff!

-¿Kristoff?- repitió ella, asimilando las palabras-. Espera un segundo, un segundo ¿Kristoff... es tu esposo?

-¿Lo conoce?- interrogó Anna, desconfiada.

-Yo... yo... Ese enano inútil se casó con una princesa, él es un príncipe ahora.- habló, sin creerse sus propias palabras, viendo fijamente al suelo.

-¡¿Entonces sí lo conoce?!- insistió Anna.

-No me lo puedo creer, acabo de empujar, golpear y acuchillar a la esposa embarazada de Kristoff. ¡Soy una tonta!

-Sí lo conoces.- sentenció.

Pero Chickie estaba tan impactada que ya no escuchaba nada de lo que la princesa le decía.

-Kristoff estuvo aquí todo este tiempo... y yo... yo.. yo me rendí...- cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, evidentemente estaba llorando, eso dejó a Anna estupefacta-. Eso explica todo... ahora lo entiendo.- ahogó un grito de dolor, realmente las emociones frías de la mujer ladrona se habían quebrado-. El bebé...- se dio cuenta-. ¡El bebé!

-¿Bebé?- Anna se asustó por la forma en la que esa mujer lo dijo, casi parecía haber enloquecido.

-¡Niña, dime que tu primer hijo no era de Kristoff! ¡Por favor, dime que no era de él!- gritó en suplicas la mujer, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Por supuesto que mi bebé es de Kristoff!- se ofendió la princesa, poniéndose furiosa.

La ladrona abrió mucho los ojos, miró hacía los lados y después lanzó una mirada al cielo, con gesto horrorizado.

-¡Que Dios nos ampare!- exclamó, causando algo de terror en Anna.

-¿Pero qué estás...?

Chickie se relajó y dio un suspiro resignado, después volteó a ver a Olaf.

-Princesa Anna- dijo la ladrona, con voz apacible-. Se llama Tuk.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Anna, confundida.

-El nombre de mi cliente es Tuk, él quiere apoderarse de tu muñeco de nieve, él es miembro de un circo llamado "Little Mermaid" aléjate de esa gente si te la encuentras, Tuk es una persona loca.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?- preguntó a la mujer.

-Porque el muñeco de nieve es amigo de mi Sven, por eso te lo digo. Tuk está loco, al menos cuando nos presentamos, si me contrató a mí para obtener a Olaf, puede que lo vuelva a intentar. Aléjate de Tuk.

Anna se sorprendió por esta declaración, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía.

-¿"_T__u_" Sven? Él es de Kristoff. ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Sven y a Kristoff? ¿sabes algo sobre la desaparición de mi bebé?- su voz era algo angustiada e impaciente.

-No sé nada que pueda ayudarte, olvídate del bebé, está perdido para siempre y no sé dónde está.- dijo con frialdad.

-¡No, no! ¡tú sabes algo que no me has dicho!- exigió saber Anna, poniéndose paranoica.

Chickie sujetó de repente la mano derecha de Anna, que tenía una herida profunda y sangrante, más la princesa parecía no haberlo notado hasta ese momento. Chickie miró del otro lado de la palma de la mano de la princesa, limpió la sangre que la cubría y pudo ver una cicatriz extraña; esta cicatriz era blanca y tenía forma de una estrella deformada.

-¿No te duele?- preguntó la ladrona a la princesa.

-Y..yo...- Anna no supo contestar, ya que no se había percatado de la gran herida que la ladrona le había provocado en la mano. Pero Chickie sabía la respuesta de la pregunta que le había formulado.

-¡Anna!- exclamó Olaf-. Debes ir con un medico para que te revise eso.

-Princesa.- dijo la ladrona, ignorando la cortada sangrante de la princesa y mostrandole la cicatriz que tenía del otro lado de la mano-. La persona que te hizo esta cicatriz es más de lo que imaginas.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes de la mujer que se llevó a mi bebé?!- se alteró.

-Nada.- mintió, aunque sabía que la princesa no le creería. Pero lo siguiente que dijo era una inminente verdad-. Y tú no debes saber nada por ahora. Desde el momento en que se llevó a tu hijo empezó, ya ha empezado, el mundo cambiará.

A lo lejos se alcanzaron a ver unos guardias que iban pasando, Chickie los miró y después miró a Anna.

-Siento esto.- le dio una vez más un puñetazo a la princesa.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- gritó Anna, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los guardias la escucharan.

-¡Princesa Anna!- gritó uno de los cinco guardias que se empezaron a acercar, corriendo.

-Deja que me arresten.- dijo Chickie a Anna de forma apresurada, con seriedad-. Es lo mejor para todos, pero no es la ultima vez que nos veremos, princesa.- sacó una bolsa de tela color azul y la arrojó hacía la princesa-. ¡Esto te protegerá, Anna, no lo apartes nunca de tu lado!

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella.

-Quizá tu hijo ya no se puede recuperar, pero lo peor aún no ha empezado, debes proteger a tu futura hija, en esa bolsa de ahí se encuentra todo lo que necesitarás saber... cuando llegue el momento.

-¡¿Qué momento? ¿de qué me estás hablando?! ¡¿Acaso ella vendrá por mi hija también?!

-No, no lo hará.- contestó con voz siniestra-. Pero sí por otra cosa, por algo importante para ti, y puede que sea pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, angustiada.

Los guardias finalmente llegaron al lugar e interrumpieron la conversación de las mujeres.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Está herida?- preguntaron a la princesa.

-Deja que me arresten.- susurró la ladrona a Anna-. Obedece.

-Esa mujer me golpeó- acusó Anna, algo confundida-. E intentó llevarse a Olaf.

-¡Y se quiso llevar un gato!- mencionó Olaf.

Los guardias se apresuraron a tomar a la ladrona por la fuerza, pero ella no opuso ni la más mínima resistencia. Sven tampoco hizo nada al ver a su vieja amiga ser llevada por los guardias, después de todo se lo merecía por haber tratado a Anna así.

-¡Princesa Anna!- gritó la ladrona mientras se la llevaban-. ¡Siento no poder decirte más, él me matará si se entera que te lo he dicho yo, él me buscará ahora!

-¿Él?- murmuró la princesa sin entender.

-¡Hago esto para protegerte, pero si sientes el deseo de proteger a alguien, cuídate, cuídate mucho! ¡Cuídate de la Reina de las Nieves, pero hagas lo que hagas, aléjate de las sombras!

Los guardias se la llevaron, ella lo ultimo que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada a Sven y después una a Olaf. Con voz calmada ella habló.

-Muñeco de nieve, puedes quedarte con mi moneda, comprale el regalo a la reina, sólo no dejes que nada te perturbe.

Los guardias se la llevaron, dejando a los demás muy confundidos. Olaf y Anna miraron a Sven, preguntándole de dónde la conocía, aunque claro que Sven no les respondió. Anna se encogió de hombros, con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-¡Princesa Anna!.- le habló un guardia-. ¡Su mano!

Curaron y vendaron la herida de Anna, pero ella parecía distraída todo el tiempo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. La verdad es que no había entendido nada, podría tomar a esa ladrona como una loca, pero parecía saber demasiado como para ser una loca. No sabía qué hacer.

Olaf, teniendo ya ocho monedas, corrió a comprar al fin la rosa blanca que iba a regalarle a la reina, pero pronto volvió hacía donde estaba Anna; ella permanecía sentada en un cajón, debajo de un pequeño puente, donde le daba la sombra. Olaf se sentó a su lado, ella parecía deprimida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a su amiga.

Anna no parecía con ánimos de responder esa pregunta, tampoco parecía que la había escuchado, sólo estaba distraída viendo fijamente al suelo. Olaf intentó con otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no te duele la mano? Estabas sangrando.

Esta vez Anna sí que escuchó la pregunta, volteó su mirada a Olaf que estaba sentado justo a su izquierda. Ella observó su mano vendada, dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Cuando aquella Reina de las Nieves se llevó a Christian... ella hirió mi mano, no sé por qué, pero desde entonces no puedo sentir nada en ella.

-¿Y Kristoff lo sabe?- preguntó, preocupado, Olaf.

-No, nunca se lo conté a nadie hasta ahora.- se abrazó las rodillas.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me importaba demasiado, estaba más preocupada por encontrar a mi bebé...- se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando-. Y después sólo le resté importancia...- abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza y escondió su cara en ellas, empezando a sollozar audiblemente. Olaf se preocupó más.

-Anna, Anna, no llores, es sólo una mano, no es gran cosa si pierdes la sensibilidad en una mano.- dijo, tratando de calmarla.

-No, Olaf, no es eso.- levantó un poco la vista para ver, con sus ojos azules llorosos, a Olaf-. Es esa mujer, esa tal Chickie, ella es una loca, una loca mentirosa.

-Pues sí que era muy rara.- comenzó a decir-. Primero intenta llevarme, luego casi te mata a golpes, luego aparentemente se reencuentra con Sven, luego me libera y después habla como profeta loco, queriéndote proteger de algo, sea lo que sea. Sin mencionar que pidió ser arrestada.

-Y dijo que me olvidara de Christian, que ya no lo podría recuperar. ¡Yo no voy a creerle eso! ¡no se lo puedo creer!- gritó, casi ahogándose en lágrimas-. P..Pero ella.. di..dijo que yo estab... estaba...

-¿Embarazada?

Anna lloró con más fuerza, abrazándose el pecho, como si le doliera. Temblaba tan solo de pensarlo y gemía de dolor.

-Anna, tranquilízate, por favor.- le suplicó, apegándose a ella-. No me gusta que estés así, me pones triste a mí también.

-¡Es que no quiero! ¡No puedo estar embarazada, no puedo estarlo!

-¿Por qué no quieres estarlo? es tu hija.

-¡¿Cómo crees que yo podría tener un nuevo bebé sin sentirme culpable por no haber recuperado el anterior?! ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Además ¿ella qué sabe de embarazos?! ¡no pudo haberlo sabido con sólo tocarme, es ridículo!

-Anna...

-Olaf, me siento terrible.- dijo, sonándose la nariz, sin poder secar sus lágrimas-. Siempre estoy sonriendo, todo el tiempo, siempre intento estar feliz, por ti, por mi hermana, por Kristoff, pero cuando estoy sola solo puedo sentirme triste al recordar a mi pequeño. Lloro cada noche por el hijo que perdí, es algo que sólo no se puede superar, no cuando sé que él está en alguna parte y yo no lo puedo ver crecer.

-Está bien llorar, Anna.- le dijo, mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte-. Tienes suerte de poder hacerlo, aligera el dolor, puedes hacer eso siempre que te sientas triste y ya no dolerá tanto, hasta que encontremos a Christian.

-Pero esa anciana loca dijo que no lo iba a recuperar... por eso no puedo creerle nada de lo que dijo. No le creo que esté embarazada.

-¿Y si lo estás?

-Sería sólo un error.- respondió con voz melancólica.

Olaf se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso, pero no dejó de abrazar a Anna en ningún momento.

-¿Sabes? la ladrona dijo que Elsa me había creado por error ¿eso es verdad?.- preguntó con voz triste.

-No, Olaf, tú no fuiste un error.- respondió la princesa rápidamente-... Bien, tal vez te dio vida por accidente... pero fue un accidente pequeño, ya sabes, de esos que no son malos... Sí, ella no tenía la intención de crearte, pero...- ya empezaba a balbucear y esto la incomodó-. Fuiste un accidente pero, no importa eso, digo... Lo que quiero decir es que tú no fuiste un error, de hecho creo que eres de lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado ¡el reino es más divertido contigo aquí!

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo con desconfianza.

-Muy en serio, Olaf...- ella volvió a bajar la mirada-. En... los primeros meses en los que estuve sin Christian, yo... me sentía fatal, yo y Kristoff estábamos devastados. Sin quererlo yo... me alejé de mi hermana, yo estaba tan triste que la dejé sola, incluso sabiendo que ella estaba muy deprimida; pero yo estaba más triste que ella, yo no podía consolarla, tampoco me sentía... con fuerza de ver a alguien que no fuera Kristoff. Dejé a Elsa sola y ella se apartó de los demás también. Pero, Olaf, tú no la dejaste, tú te quedaste con ella aunque ella no quería compañía; no sé qué hubiera sido de ella si tú no hubieras estado ahí, tal vez ella no fuera capaz de sonreír como lo hace ahora. Estuviste con ella cuando yo no podía, por eso te lo agradezco, Olaf. Puede que seas un accidente, pero jamás podrías ser un error.

-Entonces, si yo soy un accidente que no es un error ¿por qué tu hija no puede ser lo mismo?

Anna se sorprendió con ese comentario, volteó a ver a Olaf, cierta parte de ella estaba indignada.

-Ah, así que a esto es a lo que querías llegar.- dijo ella, dando una sonrisita malhumorada al ver la astucia de su amigo-. Eres un manipulador.

-Sí.- admitió, dando una amplia sonrisa.

Anna no pudo evitar reírse con esto, pero pensó que si quizá fuera verdad que estaba embazada, tal vez realmente no fuera un error, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por ello.

-Y por cierto ¿qué hay en la bolsa que la ladrona te dio?- le preguntó Olaf.

-Aún no la he revisado.- contestó, sacando la bolsa y empezando a abrirla.

Ella metió su mano hasta el fondo de la bolsa color azul, sintió algo liso y rectangular, sin pensarlo lo sacó para verlo. Era un libro, un libro de letras azules y brillantes en el titulo. Por impulso más que otra cosa, Anna emitió un grito de susto y arrojó el libro que cayó, abierto, en el suelo. Tan solo verlo y tocarlo había provocado en Anna escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿es un libro malo o algo así?- preguntó Olaf, yendo a recoger el libro en el suelo; cuando lo sostuvo, leyó el titulo-. "La Reina de las Nieves"

-Sí, es algo muy malo.- respondió Anna, algo consternada-. Da... dámelo.- pidió.

Olaf se lo entregó, Anna lo abrió en las primeras paginas y sólo le bastó leer la primera línea para reconocer que era el libro que fue el favorito de su madre, el que a ella le había causado miedo de niña y el que le leyó a Christian antes de que se lo llevaran.

-La... la ladrona, Chickie, ella... ella tiene una copia del libro favorito de mi madre.

-Un libro mejor conservado, este se ve más nuevo.- dijo Olaf, recordando el libro y cuando se lo habían leído a Christian.

-Chickie dijo que todo lo que necesitaré saber está en esta bolsa, en el libro.- dijo, revisando las paginas-. Tal vez... tal vez deba... terminar de leerlo.

Olaf se sentó frente a Anna, Sven se acercó y se acostó a un lado. La princesa se dio cuenta de que ellos esperaban a que iniciara a leer. Anna tragó saliva y comenzó desde el principio, desde el primer capítulo que tanto le aterraba, hasta que llegó al fin a la parte donde se había quedado, a la mitad del episodio 2, el que se llamaba "Un niño y una niña"

_Kai y Gerda estaban sentados, mirando un álbum de animales y pájaros... sonaron las cinco en el reloj del campanario... de repente Kai exclamó:_

_-¡Ay, me ha dado un pinchazo el corazón! ¡Y algo me ha entrado en el ojo!_

_La pequeña Gerda tomó entre sus manos la cabeza da Kai; él parpadeó; no, no se veía nada._

_-Me parece que ya ha salido.- dijo Kai._

_Pero no, no había salido. Era precisamente una mota de polvo de cristal procedente del espejo; lo recordáis ¿verdad? El espejo del troll, el horrible espejo que hacía pequeño y feo todo lo que era bueno y hermoso, mientras que lo bajo y lo vil, cualquier defecto por pequeño que fuera, lo agrandaba de inmediato. Al pobre Kai se le había clavado una esquirla de cristal en su corazón, que pronto se convertiría en un bloque de hielo. No sentía ya ningún dolor, pero el cristal seguía allí._

_-¿Por que lloras?- preguntó Kai a su amiguita-. Estás muy fea cuando lloras. ¡Bah! ¡Mira: esa rosa está comida por un gusano y aquella otra crece torcida! ¡Son feas, tan feas como el cajón en el que crecen!- y de una patada arrancó las dos rosas._

_-¡Kai! ¿Qué haces ...?- gritó la niña mirándole asustada._

_Kai arrancó aún otra rosa y rápidamente se metió por la ventana de su casa dejando allí sola a la pequeña Gerda._

_Poco después la niña volvió a su lado con el álbum, Kai le dijo que aquello estaba bien para los bebés, pero no para él. Si la abuela les contaba cuentos, él siempre encontraba algún motivo para burlarse y en cuanto podía la imitaba a sus espaldas ridiculizando sus palabras y sus gestos; la verdad es que lo hacía a la perfección y todo el mundo se reía a carcajadas. Pronto se acostumbró a imitar y a burlarse de cualquiera que pasara por la calle. Todo lo que en los demás había de singular o de poco agradable era ridiculizado por el muchacho.  
_

_Se dedicaba incluso a mortificar a la pequeña Gerda, que le quería con toda su alma. El cristal que le había entrado en el ojo y el que se había alojado en su corazón eran la causa de todo._

_Sus juegos tampoco eran como antes: se había vuelto mucho más serio. Un día de invierno que caía una fuerte nevada, Kai sacó una lupa y extendió una punta de su chaqueta azul para que cayeran sobre ella algunos copos._

_-Mira a través de la lupa, Gerda.- le dijo._

_Los copos aparecían mucho más grandes y tenían el aspecto de flores magníficas o de estrella de diez puntas; era realmente precioso._

_-Fíjate qué curioso.- continuó Kai-. Es más interesante que las flores de verdad. No hay en ellos el menor defecto; mientras no se funden, los copos son absolutamente perfectos._

_Unos días después, se acercó a Gerda con las manos enfundadas en unos gruesos guantes y con su trineo a la espalda; gritándole al oído, le dijo:_

_-¡Me han dado permiso para ir a jugar a la Plaza Mayor!_

_Y hacia allí se marchó._

_En la plaza, los chicos más atrevidos solían atar sus trineos a los carros de los campesinos para ser remolcados por ellos. Cuando estaban en pleno juego, llegó un gran trineo, completamente blanco, conducido por una persona envuelta en un abrigo de piel blanco y con un gorro de piel igualmente blanco en la cabeza; dio dos vueltas a la plaza y Kai enganchó rápidamente su pequeño trineo al que acababa de llegar; juntos, comenzaron a deslizarse por la nieve. Cogieron más velocidad y salieron de la plaza por una calle lateral; __cada vez que Kai intentaba desenganchar su trineo,__ la desconocida persona que conducía el trineo grande volvía la cabeza y hacía a Kai una seña amistosa, como si ya se conocieran de antes, y Kai se quedaba inmóvil en su asiento; franquearon así las puertas de la ciudad y se alejaron. _

_La nieve empezó a caer tan copiosamente que el niño apenas podía ver a un palmo por delante de su nariz; intentó aflojar la cuerda que le mantenía unido al trineo grande, pero no lo consiguió: estaban bien enganchados y corrían tan veloces como el viento. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mas nadie le oyó; la nieve seguía cayendo y el trineo avanzaba tan rápido que parecía volar, aunque a veces daba brincos, como si saltase sobre zanjas y piedras. Kai estaba tremendamente asustado, quiso rezar el Padrenuestro y sólo consiguió recordar la tabla de multiplicar._

_Los copos caían cada vez más gruesos y parecían ya gallinas blancas; de pronto, se hicieron a un lado, el gran trineo se detuvo y la persona que lo conducía se levantó; su abrigo y su gorro eran tan sólo de nieve. Se trataba de una mujer alta y esbelta, de blancura deslumbrante: La Reina de las Nieves._

_-Hemos hecho un largo camino.- dijo ella-. ¿Tienes frío? Ven, métete bajo mi abrigo de piel de oso._

_Le montó en su trineo, extendió su abrigo sobre él y Kai creyó desaparecer entre un montón de nieve._

_-¿Todavía tienes frío?- le preguntó, besándole en la frente._

_¡Ay!, aquel beso era más frío que el hielo y le penetró hasta el corazón que, por otra parte, era ya casi un bloque de hielo. Le pareció que iba a morir... pero esa sensación no duró más que un instante, después dejó de sentir el frío intenso que le rodeaba._

_ La Reina de las Nieves besó a Kai una vez más y este olvidó a la pequeña Gerda, a la abuela y a todos los que habían quedado en su casa._

_-No te volveré a besar.- le dijo ella-. Un beso más te mataría._

_Kai la miró; era hermosa, no podía imaginar un rostro que irradiara una inteligencia y un encanto semejantes; no tenía aquel aspecto de hielo, como cuando le hizo una seña a través de la ventana; a sus ojos, era perfecta y no le inspiraba ya ningún temor._

_ Le contó que sabía calcular de memoria, incluso con fracciones, que conocía perfectamente la geografía del país y el número de sus habitantes; mientras todo eso le contaba, ella no dejaba de sonreír. No obstante, Kai tenía la impresión de que todo cuanto sabía no era suficiente. _

_Miró hacia arriba, el espacio infinito; la Reina de las Nieves lo tomó en sus brazos y juntos ascendieron por el aire; atravesaron oscuros nubarrones, donde el rugir del huracán evocaba en su mente el recuerdo de antiguas canciones; volaron por encima de bosques y de lagos, de mares y montañas; debajo, silbaba el viento, graznaban las cornejas y aullaban los lobos sobre un fondo de resplandeciente nieve. Arriba, en lo alto, una luna grande y fulgurante iluminaba el cielo y Kai la contempló durante toda aquella larga noche de invierno. Al llegar el día, dormía a los pies de la Reina de las Nieves._

Anna terminó de leer el episodio dos y decidió leer lo demás después. Todo eso le hizo recordar el secuestro de su hijo, incluso imaginó a su bebé siendo el niño del cuento, y ella no quería ponerse más mal en ese momento, no en el cumpleaños de su hermana. Cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado.

-¿Vas a contarle a Kristoff sobre la ladrona?- preguntó Olaf.

Anna miró a Sven y él la miró inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza. Anna resopló.

-Tengo que preguntarle, tal vez sea verdad que la conoce, o tal vez ella sólo era una loca que decía tonterías, no lo sé, aún no sé si creerle mucho. Pero se lo diré después del baile, no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Elsa de alguna forma, no sabemos qué es ella de Kristoff, ni siquiera estamos seguros si es verdad que lo conoce.

-Oye.- Olaf llamó su atención-. Hay algo más en la bolsa.

-¿Ah?

Anna tomó la bolsa azul y sintió que sí había algo dentro, metió la mano y sacó la ultima cosa que guardaba esa bolsa. Observó el objeto con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Olaf.

El objeto era un precioso collar de cristales brillantes y transparentes que reflejaban la luz del sol, pero eran de color negro oscuro. Anna nunca había visto ese collar, pero sentía que debía recordarle algo.

-Es un collar muy bonito.- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué la ladrona te lo daría junto al libro?

-No sé, pero me parece familiar...

* * *

_eh, chicos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo jaja sí, me retrasé un poquito al subirlo, la verdad nunca pensé que subiría un cap de este fic entre semana jaja_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, la mujer ladrona es la misma mujer que cuidaba de Kristoff y Sven en el primer capítulo :)  
pero ¡ea! ¿qué será ese collar de cristales oscuros? sólo les digo que es algo muy importante en el fic...  
_

_ay, y Olaf es tan lindo, les diré, la primera vez que vi la película de Frozen, no me gustó Olaf, lo vi innecesario y hasta lo creí un tonto... fue después de ver la película dos o tres veces más cuando finalmente comprendí que Olaf no es tonto, él es inocente. Hace poco leí en un manga (cómic japones) una frase que decía "La inocencia es belleza, la ignorancia es muerte" y me dije al leerlo "exacto", gracias al cielo Olaf no es un ignorante.  
Pues este fanfic trata mucho de la inocencia. Para mí, el cuento de La Reina de las Nieves trata del bien contra el mal; a mí me gusta pensar que este fanfic trata de la inocencia contra... ¿la crueldad? (._.). En fin, es un fanfic de la inocencia contra la "crueldad", tal vez por eso Olaf está teniendo más protagonismo que cualquier otro personaje, por ahora.  
_

_Los siguientes dos capítulos tratarán sobre el baile, pero más que nada sobre Elsa, algo le está pasando a ella, tiene una batalla interna, una que quizá no podrá ganar, hay una tormenta en su interior ¡vaya!_  
_oh, oh, veo personajes oc en el futuro D:_

_una ultima cosita, para aquellos que aún esperan (o no) la aparición de Hans, déjenme decirles que en ningún momento confirmé (ni negué xD ) que iba a aparecer en mi fic, sólo pregunté si creían que aparecería, además de que me gusta jugar con sus mentes y trollear personas xD_

_nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)  
al menos ese ya terminé de escribirlo, sólo me falta unos cuantos detalles, no sabría decir cuándo lo subiré jeje  
¿reviews? :3  
_


	6. El torpe principe

**Eternidad **

_capítulo 6: El torpe príncipe._

Pero la inocencia siempre puede perturbarse. El niño más dulce, el más inocente siempre puede caer en el egoísmo, aún cuando sabe que eso está mal.

Un ejemplo de ello, es algo que sucedió hace muchos años atrás, en una época no muy diferente pero sí enterrada en la nieve del tiempo. Las memorias de la infancia pueden marcar la diferencia de ser alguien bueno o malo al crecer. Hay dolores que duran para siempre, que acechan a la persona adulta que antes fue un niño inocente.

Esta es una de esas historias, de un par de niños que perdieron parte de su inocencia al conocer el mundo cruel y egoísta.

Era de noche, en los jardines de un castillo; un grupo de niños salieron, no con muy buenas intenciones. Tres de ellos llevaban la edad de trece, doce y diez años, siguiéndolos de cerca iba otro niño de tan solo siete años de edad, era un pequeño inocente y asustado. Más no eran sólo esos cuatro niños, los tres mayores llevaban arrastrando a un pequeño que no paraba de llorar y suplicar; era un niño demasiado pequeño.

-¡Por favor!- suplicaba el pequeñito-. ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡por favor, déjenme en paz!- lloraba mientras los mayores lo tiraban al suelo.

-¡Callate, idiota!- gritó el de trece años.

-¡Voy a decirle a mamá!

-¡Ella no va a ayudarte esta vez, y si le llegas a decir te va a ir muy mal!- dijo el de doce.

-¡Anders!- gritó el niño de diez años al niñito de siete-. ¡Cuida que nadie nos siga!- ordenó al pequeño.

El pequeño niño Anders miró a todas direcciones pero nadie los había seguido, después fijó su vista a los niños mayores que arrastraban al pequeño de solo seis años hacía el sótano de una pequeña cabaña deshabitada y lo encerraban ahí. Anders tembló un poco al imaginarse la oscuridad de ese lugar.

-¡Déjenme salir!- gritó el niñito de seis años, llorando demasiado-. ¡Por favor, tengo miedo! ¡mamá!

-¡Callate ya!- gritó el mayor de los niños mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta-. ¡Eso te pasa por tocar mis juguetes! ¡aprende dónde está tu lugar, inútil!

-¡Mamá!- seguía gritando el niño, golpeando con toda la fuerza que podía a la puerta, pero no la podría abrir.

-Entiende bien esto, inútil.- comenzó a decir el de diez años-. Tú eres un error, tú no debiste haber nacido, tú crecerás para ser un sirviente que alimentará a los puercos.

-Ja, ja. Sí, seguramente eso será, no podrá ser nada más.- dijo el de doce años.

Se escuchó al niñito de seis años llorar dentro del sótano, el pobre niño no veía casi nada en esa inmensa oscuridad, en ese lugar rodeado de polvo y telarañas, en ese frío terrible que no le permitía dejar de temblar.

-Pero no estará sólo ahí dentro.- dijo el mayor.

-¿Realmente lo conseguiste?- preguntó, curioso, el de doce años.

-Sí, no fue fácil que los sirvientes no la encontraran.- el niño mayor sacó de su bolsa una serpiente viva que se retorcía al tratar de liberarse.

-¡¿Qué haces con eso?!- gritó el niño de siete años llamado Anders, que estaba completamente aterrado al ver esto.

-No te preocupes, tonto, no es venenosa.- dijo el de doce.

-Pero el tonto de ahí dentro no lo sabe.- se burló el mayor, señalando la puerta del sótano.

-¡No lo hagan!- dijo Anders, temblando de miedo-. Se están pasando, él no hizo algo muy grave.

Los tres mayores se molestaron; el de doce años empujó a Anders y este se golpeó con la pared, después le sujetó el rostro con brusquedad y Anders comenzó a llorar de miedo ante los niños mayores.

-¿Acaso estás defendiendo a ese idiota?- le preguntó con frialdad-. ¿Acaso quieres protegerlo?- Anders no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos y lloró-. ¡Te irá muy mal si acaso se te ocurre delatarnos! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-Pe..pero él no les hizo nada.- se esforzó en decir, temblando-. Él.. él...

-¡Él es un estorbo!- le gritó, golpeando al niñito en la cara-. ¡No volverás a tratar de ayudarlo nunca más si es que no quieres que te hagamos lo mismo que a él!

-No...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!- gritó, desconsolado, soltando todas sus lágrimas, pero tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que no lo golpearan más.

El niño mayor sonrió, apartó al de doce años de Ander y le dirigió una cruel sonrisa.

-Si realmente estás de nuestro lado, demuéstralo.

-¿Demostrarlo?

-Sujétala.- le dijo, mostrándole la serpiente en sus manos.

Anders obedeció, llevó sus manos temblorosas hacía la serpiente y la tomó, conteniendo su terror. Los niños abrieron la puerta del sótano, pero el pequeño encerrado, al ver que tenían malas intenciones, corrió hacia una esquina, pero no tenía a dónde huir. Ellos se acercaron al pequeño, sonriendo con malicia; Anders sólo tenía una cara de completo horror. Fue entonces cuando el mayor señaló la serpiente y le dijo a Anders algo muy perturbador.

-Arrójalo a su cara.

Anders sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Si a él le daba tanto miedo tocar a la serpiente ¿qué tan malo sería para el pequeño frente a él que no tenía idea de que la serpiente no era venenosa? El pequeño sólo era un año menor que Anders, pero aún así se veía mucho más pequeño, más asustado, más indefenso; era un pequeño niño perdido en las tinieblas del dolor, sin esperanza de llegar a la salida. El niño frente a Anders hacía que cada parte de sí mismo quisiera dejarlo todo, ponerse enfrente de esos tres malvados y proteger al pequeño, costara lo que costara. Pero no podía, no importa cuánto quisiera al niñito, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer algo que no fuera llorar.

-No.- dijo-. Por favor, no me pidan hacer, eso, no puedo.

Cayó de rodillas, llorando en silencio. Miró al niñito frente a él, el pequeño le suplicaba con la mirada y esto hacía que Anders se sintiera muy mal. Realmente no quería causarle daño alguno. Y el pequeño de seis años miraba a Anders, buscando algún consuelo, alguien que lo protegiera, alguien que realmente lo quisiera, y creyó haberlo encontrado.

-¡Vas a hacerlo!- el niño de diez años pateó a Anders y lo tiró en el lodo, pero Anders no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos suplicantes del niñito.

-¡Vas a hacerlo o te va a ir muy mal!- dijo el de doce años, golpeando a Anders en la cara.

-Pídanme cualquier otra cosa, por favor.- suplicó, con la cara llena de lágrimas, pero ellos no tenía compasión-. Yo no puedo hacerlo, yo no puedo...- buscó con la mirada al niñito y este lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos húmedos, la cara enlodada y con marcas de golpes. Lo quería demasiado como para hacerle más daño-. Él... él es mi hermano.

Golpearon a Anders; lo empujaron, lo patearon, le dieron de puñetazos, rompieron su ropa y le escupieron encima. Le tiraron un diente de leche, y parte de su inocencia cayó también cuando pidió misericordia. Cuando gritó que lo dejaran en paz, cuando se resignó y dijo que lo haría, cuando se rindió y aceptó hacerle daño a su hermano con tal de que no lo golpearan más.

Anders miró fijamente a su hermanito, y él lo miraba, con ojos fríos y desafiantes, sin llorar. Anders supo que había traicionado la confianza de su hermano, pero con tal de protegerse a sí mismo, sería egoísta. Anders arrojó la serpiente al pequeño, y el niñito gritó, lloró, se retorció de miedo mientras los mayores se burlaban a carcajadas, lanzado palabras ofensivas.

Y Anders observó el sufrimiento que le había causado a su hermano pequeño. Miró sus manos, ya estaban sucias de maldad. Todo por protegerse a sí mismo... valió la pena.

-Hiciste bien en estar de nuestro lado y no en la de ese perdedor.- dijo el mayor a Anders. Él no contestó-. Pero... para que no se te olvide a quién debes obedecer...

Los mayores empujaron a Anders y salieron corriendo, cerraron la puerta del sótano y dejaron a los dos niñitos encerrados, solos en la oscuridad, con polvo, telarañas y una serpiente que podría ser o no venenosa. Anders corrió hacia la puerta y con su inocencia manchada gritó.

-¡No me dejen aquí! ¡no quiero estar aquí! ¡No volveré a ayudarlo jamás! ¡sólo no me dejen encerrado! ¡no volveré a hacerlo! ¡no volveré a defenderlo!

-¡Se quedarán aquí toda la noche!- gritaron los niños de afuera, encerrándolos con candado-. Eso te enseñará, Anders, a no intentar proteger inútiles como él.

Aún cuando ellos se fueron, Anders continuó suplicando para que le abrieran, llegando incluso a maldecir el haber intentado proteger a su hermano. Pero ahí lo sentía, al pequeñito viéndolo fijamente, callado y quieto.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!- gritó Anders a su hermanito cuando ya no soportó sentir más su mirada-. ¡No quiero que me traten como te tratan a ti! ¡No quiero tu suerte, no quiero! ¡No volveré a cuidarte nunca más!

Anders volteó para ver personalmente la mirada que le dirigía su hermano; se arrepintió de haber hecho tal cosa, su mirada era más inquietante que una serpiente que puede ser o no venenosa.

El pequeñito lloraba... pero no de tristeza. Temblaba... pero no de frío. Aún en la oscuridad de ese sótano podían distinguirse los ojos del niñito, el cómo miraba a su hermano mayor. Era un sentimiento no digno de un niño tan pequeño e inocente. Era un sentimiento impuro. Era el más sádico odio.

Esa noche Anders aprendió a ser egoísta, y esa noche su hermanito experimentó el inicio de un cambio en el corazón, un cambio malo. Era un odio tan grande...

Sus inocencias fueron perturbadas, y aunque uno de ellos intentó superarlo... al otro lo marcó para siempre.

Es tan triste ver el alma de un niño manchada de esa forma. Poco a poco las Puertas se iban cerrando para ellos...

.

..

...

Regresando a la actualidad, en el reino de Arendelle, aunque la mañana fue un poco alborotada, los preparativos para el baile continuaron.

Ya para el resto del día un rumor se había esparcido por todo el reino. Al cabo de pocas horas el chisme había pasado de boca a boca, de oído a oído, al final que ocho de cada diez personas en el reino lo sabían. Se habían enterado. Y ninguna clase se salvó de escuchar dicho rumor. Príncipes, reyes y duques que visitaban el reino por la fiesta se enteraron, ni siquiera la servidumbre y los guardias se salvaron de escuchar tal rumor más falso que el cabello del duque de Weselton.

La reina se casaría y anunciaría su compromiso en la fiesta.

El reino entero se regocijaba en un indiscreto silencio. ¡La Reina Elsa finalmente se había comprometido! ¡¿Conocerían al fin el futuro rey esa noche?!

La gente corría, sonreía y pasaba el rumor con la más grande felicidad, incluso con sorpresa. Algunos lo escuchaban, incrédulos, otros reían y exclamaban que ya era tiempo. Pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

La ironía es que todos sabían del supuesto compromiso de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, todos excepto ella misma. La reina no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que sus súbditos ya la visualizaban con anillo en dedo, vestido de novia, ramo de rosas sujetas con ilusión en ambas manos, parada ahí, en el altar, esperando su final feliz destinado; con amor en sus ojos azules que miran con adoración a su prometido: un rey o quizá un príncipe; a la gente no le importaba, sólo sabían que la reina se casaría y con eso les bastaba para crear la noticia del momento. Sobra decir que algunas fuentes incluso afirmaban que la reina esperaba un hijo.

Y Elsa no podría estar más ajena a lo que se hablaba afuera. Sin imaginar siquiera que la gente ya la ataba al matrimonio, ella estaba en su habitación, tratando de hacerse un buen peinado.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, la fiesta empezaría pronto. La reina no estaba lista. Había escogido un hermoso vestido color azul que brillaba como diamantes de hielo, lo había adornado con un bello collar de una piedra preciosa blanca y brillante. No le había costado trabajo ni el vestido, ni los zapatos, ni el maquillaje ¡Pero no hallaba forma de peinarse!

Bien podría ponerse su trenza de siempre, estaba casi segura de que quería llevar el cabello así... pero algo le decía que tal vez ya había usado el mismo peinado por siete años. Se recogió todo el cabello, de forma elegante, como siempre se ve cuando va a hacer algo serio (o simplemente cuando está desanimada), pero la fiesta no era algo serio; la gente ya no estaba muy acostumbrada a verla con un peinado tan discreto.

Se miró fijamente a ese cristal que la reflejaba por completo, cambiando varias veces su peinado de recogido a una trenza suelta, sin poderse decidir. Tragó saliva. Pasó con delicadeza sus claros dedos por la trenza suelta, acariciándose los mechones de cabello mientras se observaba fijamente en el espejo. Desenredando mechón por mechón de su trenza.

Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, no de esos que te advierten de un paro cardíaco, sino uno muy distinto. Era como un vacío, un oscuro vacío, un oscuro y frío vacío en el corazón. Un dolor que le ahogaba, que le inquietaba, que le hacía sentir mal. Había estado así todo el día, ahora más que antes. No estaba segura de lo que le sucedía, pero estaba asustada.

-¡Elsa!

-¡Ah!- dio un pequeño grito. Su respiración se agitó y sintió una punzada en el corazón que hizo que se abrazara el pecho, queriendo protegerlo. Se había asustado-. ¿Quién es?- preguntó, desorientada.

-Soy yo, hermana, Anna.- contestó, no sin fastidio al no ser su voz reconocida por su propia hermana.

Dio un vistazo a la puerta cerrada, tras de esta estaba Anna, esperando a que la dejaran pasar. Elsa resopló, bajó la mirada, controlando su respiración.

-Puedes pasar.- le respondió a su hermana.

La reina se vio al espejo, abrió mucho los ojos y dio un respingo al notar su trenza a medio desatar. Con ambas manos volvió a trenzarse el pelo rápidamente, sintiendo otra punzada en el pecho. Al terminar, se quedó estática, como congelada viendo su reflejo.

Forcejearon la puerta.

-¡Elsa!- se quedó viendo a sí misma en el espejo, tratando de comprenderse-. ¡Elsa!- no era el hecho de que el cristal se estaba comenzando a llenar de escarcha lo que le preocupaba, ni el dolor constante en el pecho. Era algo más-. ¡Elsa!- estaba tratando de asimilar, comprender y darle sentido a sus acciones.

Observó su trenza en el espejo escarchado. Era similar al peinado que usaba de niña, cuando era libre, feliz e inocente. Desde su coronación hace siete años, desde que congeló y previamente descongeló el reino, desde que se unió más a su hermana Anna, ha llevado el cabello de esa forma la mayoría de las ocasiones. Como cuando era niña, inocente.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su problema de peinado. No estaba ni cerca de estar relacionado. No quería deshacerse de su peinado. Pero le daba una gran curiosidad saber qué pasaría si lo cambiaba. En parte era eso.

-¡ELSA!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dio un salto de susto, desubicada, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-¡No puedo entrar! ¡¿Acaso cerraste la puerta con llave?!

-¿Cerré la puerta con llave?- titubeó-. Cerré la puerta con llave... ¡Cerré la puerta con llave!

Realmente había cerrado la puerta con llave, ella que se prometió no volver a impedir el paso a su hermana, pero en ese momento simplemente lo había olvidado. Corrió hasta un cajón, lo abrió y sostuvo la llave con ambas manos. La llave se congeló un poco. Elsa tomó consciencia de que el espejo se había comenzado a congelar también, y aún estaba así.

Miró el cristal del espejo, yacía congelado, frío y vacío. Realmente era como un gran trozo de hielo que sólo refleja tristeza, confusión en este caso. Deshizo el hielo del espejo y la llave. Y antes de cerrar el cajón, tomó de una esquina unos empolvados y olvidados guantes, los cuales colocó en ambas manos, con algo de melancolía. Después de lo de Christian, pensó que no tendría que volver a usarlos.

No contó con que estaría atada de nuevo al miedo.

-Elsa, los invitados están por llegar, todos están emocionados ¡Deberías ver, hay mucho chocolate!- exclamó la hermana menor con alegría una vez entró en la habitación. Pero a los segundos paró su emoción; al ver el estado de su hermana sólo la alteró-. ¡Elsa! ¡¿Pero qué te has hecho en el cabello?!

Resulta que la reina había hecho su intento de peinado normal, como lo lleva siempre, a una velocidad demasiado apresurada, incluso para ella. El resultado era que el cabello de Elsa se veía terrible, con mechones sueltos y enredados en su trenza mal hecha.

Ana tomó a su hermana de las manos, la arrastró hasta la cama y la obligó a sentarse. Ella se puso tras de la reina, con un cepillo en mano y se dispuso a acomodar el cabello de su hermana, peinándolo apresuradamente, pero no tanto como Elsa anteriormente.

-Me asustaste por un momento.- admitió-. ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?

-No lo recuerdo.- respondió al instante. Se observó en el espejo y vio cómo su hermana comenzaba a trenzarle el cabello.

-Llámame tonta, pero por un minuto creí que ya no me querías dejar entrar, como cuando... éramos niñas.- habló la princesa, en tono de broma.

-Claro que no, Anna. Te prometo que eso nunca volverá a suceder.- lo dijo, pero ella habló con una voz casi vacía, parecía ida, viendo hacía la nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Anna, notando la clara ausencia de atención de su hermana y su voz casi gélida. Entonces la princesa notó algo que la alarmó-. ¡Elsa! ¿Estás usando tus guantes? ¿Pasa algo?

Elsa pareció volver de sus enigmáticos pensamientos y a través del reflejo del espejo observó los ojos preocupados de su hermana. Giró para ver personalmente a Anna y no a través de un reflejo; le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo lograr, pero se obligó a contestar con una mentira, para no preocuparla.

-Estoy perfectamente, Anna. Los guantes son sólo decoración, un accesorio.- aseguró, riendo para hacer más creíble su respuesta-. No te preocupes tanto. Además, mira, tú también tienes guantes.

Anna decidió creerle a su hermana y al poco tiempo lo olvido. Especialmente intentó ignorar el tema ya que, la razón por la que Anna llevaba guantes era porque efectivamente estaba ocultando algo. Anna tenía una cicatriz reciente en la mano derecha, la que le había provocado la mujer ladrona en la mañana, no quería que su hermana la viera y se alarmara.

Terminó de arreglarle el peinado a Elsa, aún faltaba un poco para que la fiesta comenzara oficialmente, así que Anna aprovechó para retocarse el maquillaje. ¡La mujer ladrona, para colmo, también le había dejado moretones en la cara! ahora tenía que maquillarse de más para disimular. Estuvieron en la habitación algunos minutos, hablando entre ellas y haciendo algunas bromas o comentarios sobre los invitados que vendrían ese año. Después de un rato, Anna abrió la puerta para salir.

-Debo buscar a Kristoff, ya sabes que no se lleva demasiado con este tipo de fiestas, no quiero dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, tú entiendes.- dijo la hermana menor, a punto de retirarse.

-Espera, Anna.- la detuvo la reina, Anna volteó con curiosidad-. Ah... ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está Olaf? No lo veo desde la mañana.

-Ay, no te preocupes, estuvo conmigo toda la tarde.- respondió de forma torpe, sin querer alarmar a la reina sobre lo que había pasado con la mujer ladrona-. Ahora debe estar por ahí jugando en la fiesta.

-Oh... Él había dicho que quería ser el primero en darme un regalo... se me hizo extraño que nunca regresó.

-Sí, me mencionó algo sobre eso. Te había comprado una rosa pero después me dijo que quería darte algo mejor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, extrañada-. ¿Y qué cosa es?

-No sé, dijo que sería una sorpresa. Se fue a buscar tu regalo, sea lo que sea, y no lo he visto desde entonces.- Elsa hizo una mueca, casi de disgusto, y Anna se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que se impacientó-. ¡Ah! pero debo bajar ya. Tú deberías venir también, Elsa, es tu cumpleaños, tu fiesta. Qué raro sería una fiesta de cumpleaños sin la cumpleañera.

-Sí, en un momento bajo.- sonrió. Su hermana se fue y Elsa quedó sola.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Miró los guantes en sus manos, con expresión preocupada. Estaba emocionada por su fiesta, en verdad lo estaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Se miró una vez más y completamente en el espejo, se observó y analizó. Ella era muy hermosa y eso al menos la hacía sentir mejor, pero se sentiría mucho mejor si no hubiera tenido esa maldita junta donde le habían casi ordenado que se casara. Ella es la reina, se supone que podría hacer lo que quisiera pero no; necesita un sucesor al trono.

Recordó lo que el tal Louis Collin le había dicho, que se hiciera amiga de algún hombre en el baile, literalmente que buscara un novio, un futuro esposo. Elsa no podría estar más nerviosa, no se imaginaba a sí misma tratando de buscar una relación con un hombre. Ella no se quería casar, no se quería enamorar. ¡No quería, no quería y no podía!

¿De qué le servía tanta belleza si no era para conquistar a alguien? En el fondo ella ansiaba el amor pero... no podía, aunque quisiera no podía. Se sentó en la cama para pensar. Realmente, con lo que le habían dicho en esa junta, ya habían arruinado su cumpleaños. No quería casarse ¿Por qué era tan difícil no sentir nada?

-No sientas, no sientas.- se dijo una y otra vez mientras llevaba ambas manos a las sienes.

Pero Anna tampoco era completamente honesta con su hermana. Aún daba vueltas en su cabeza eso que aquella excéntrica mujer le había dicho: Que estaba embarazada y esperaba una niña. No podía asimilar esa posibilidad en su mente. No quería estar embarazada. Aunque en realidad era muy probable, porque tenía un retraso de semanas.

No estaba lista para otro bebé. La simple idea de volverse a ilusionar con un nuevo hijo la atormentaba, porque sentiría como si estuviera olvidando a Christian. No podría amar a otro bebé sin sentirse culpable, sin sentir que lo está remplazando. No quería sentir eso.

Pero si fuera verdad que esperaba una niña, también comprendía que la criatura inocente no tendría la culpa de nada, no era un error. Quizá, solo quizá, si realmente está embarazada de una niña, quizá podría darle una nueva esperanza. Pero no por eso iba a olvidar a su primer hijo.

Quizá sí esté embarazada, quizá... debería decirle a Kristoff...

.

Ya la fiesta había comenzado, gente de la realeza estaba presente. Estaban muy animados, los cumpleaños de Elsa siempre son animados. Aunque hacía falta la cumpleañera y su ausencia se notaba bastante. Cuando llegó Anna todos le preguntaron sobre la reina, ella los tranquilizó diciéndoles que casi estaba lista. La mayoría más bien estaban ansiosos de apreciar los poderes de Elsa, algunos incluso habían traído a sus hijos para que probaran la pista de hielo.

Olaf observaba todo el salón en donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, vigilaba escondido debajo de una mesa, como si tratara de hacer que no lo descubrieran en una misión secreta. Pues él mismo se había impuesto una misión: Encontrarle un novio a Elsa.

Quizá no podría ser el primero en darle un regalo, pero sí sería el que le diera el mejor regalo. ¿Qué mejor regalo hay que el amor? Pero aunque había muchos hombres entre los invitados para escoger, ninguno parecía convincente. Algunos eran demasiado viejos, otros demasiado jóvenes, unos se veían muy arrogantes y los mejores estaban acompañados con sus prometidas o esposas. Tampoco es que Olaf supiera qué tipo de hombre le gustara a Elsa, tal vez sólo tendría que escoger uno al azar.

Un joven se acercó a la mesa donde Olaf se escondía para probar los bocadillos. El joven estaba tan distraído que casi pisaba a Olaf y este tuvo que esconderse bajo el mantel de la mesa. Se asomó de reojo para ver al joven que se había acercado; era un tipo castaño de ojos dorados que parecía tener un gusto hacía los camarones por la forma en que se los comía.

Ese hombre volteó hacía ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, cuando creyó que nadie lo miraba (aunque Olaf lo observaba desde abajo de la mesa) el joven tomó un camarón, lo bañó en chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca. Acto seguido escupió el camarón, asqueado, como si hubiera comido vomito.

Ese era perfecto.

-¡Tú eres perfecto!- exclamó Olaf, saliendo de debajo de la mesa, asustando al joven que aún ni se recuperaba del asco del bocadillo anterior.

-¡Ah!- grito, casi atragantándose con otro camarón que se había llevado a la boca. Casi se ahogaba, pero logró escupir el camarón, pero logró llamar la atención de todos, que lo miraron con asco. Él estaba tan avergonzado que tontamente se escondió tras de la mesa para que nadie lo viera.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Olaf, siguiéndolo-. ¿Has oído el chiste del sujeto que comía un cóctel y se le atoró un camarón? No lo había entendido hasta ahora.

-T..tú... ¿Estás vivo?- tartamudeó el joven, impactado.

-Ahhh, ya entendí, es tu primera vez en Arendelle ¡Bienvenido!- saludó alegremente-. Yo soy Olaf, el...

-¡El muñeco de nieve de la reina!- exclamó el joven, llamando la atención de todos otra vez. Sólo volvió a esconderse detrás de la mesa por la vergüenza. Siguió hablando en susurros-. Hasta mi reino han llegado rumores de un muñeco de nieve vivo en Arendelle, pero nunca creí que estaría... vivo, vivo... Es asombroso.- tomó la mano de madera de Olaf y la sacudió tanto que la terminó arrancando-. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- volvió a gritar.

-No importa, se puede arreglar.- dijo con sencillez, volviéndose a poner el brazo con facilidad.

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné demasiado. Es genial verte y eso.

-Oh, gracias. Normalmente cuando las personas me ven por primera vez, gritan y se ponen histéricas, así como tú, pero más histéricas.

-Pues me alegra ser la excepción, creo...- se encogió de hombros-. Espera ¿Por qué saliste de la mesa gritando que yo era... perfecto?

-Pues aún no estoy seguro de que seas perfecto.- se puso pensativo-. Ummm, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-27 años y medio... ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Casi toda... pero creo que evitaré el chocolate a partir de ahora.

-Pierdes puntos, amigo, pierdes puntos.

-¿Eh? ¿Puntos para qué?- se confundió.

-¿Eres soltero, casado, divorciado, viudo?- interrogó.

-Me siento acosado.-respondió, atemorizado-. Sólo sé que las chicas siempre me huyen... así que... sí, soy soltero.

-¡Entonces eres perfecto!

-¡¿Perfecto para qué?!- insistió. Se sentó en el suelo, haciendo una mueca-. Yo no soy perfecto. Mira, es mi primera vez aquí y ya hice el ridículo, como siempre lo hago. Si no fuera por mi hermano menor, yo sería la vergüenza de la familia.

-Digo que eres perfecto para conocer a la reina.- contestó, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Conocer a la reina?- se sorprendió. Se puso de pie, algo alterado-. Oh, no, eso no. Seguro lo echaré a perder de alguna forma.

-Vamos, no seas tan tímido. Seguro le gustaras a la reina.

-¿Gustarle a la reina?- esta vez sí quedó muy impactado-. Sin ofender, ¿pero cómo a ella podría gustarle... esto?- se señaló a sí mismo.

-No estás tan mal, aunque quizá deberías cortarte el cabello, está demasiado largo.

-¡Mi apariencia es lo de menos!- exclamó-. Le he gustado a las chicas, pero ellas odian mi forma de ser. No soy el tipo de príncipe que ellas buscan.

-¡¿Eres un príncipe?!- se sorprendió porque no le vio cara de príncipe.

-Sí, y un mal príncipe, debería decir.

-No puedes ser peor que Anna.- aseguró, no tomando el asunto muy en serio-. Pero vamos, Elsa debe estar a punto de llegar.- lo empujó.

-No, espera, yo no quiero gustarle a la reina, ni siquiera sé cómo es.

-Lo sabrás cuando la veas.- le dijo Olaf, aún empujándolo para ir hacía donde seguro llegaría Elsa.

-No, no es buena idea, no quiero.- apartó al muñeco de nieve y bajó la mirada, apenado-. Yo soy demasiado torpe, lo voy a echar a perder. Lo ultimo que necesita mi padre es más problemas con este reino.

-No seas tan inseguro, Elsa también es muy tímida, y si eres torpe no importa, ella puede soportar a Anna, podrá soportarte a ti.

-¿Por qué quieres que le guste a la reina?- preguntó sin entenderlo del todo.

-Pues... sólo quiero que seas su amigo.- contestó Olaf con inocencia-. Así se inicia.- susurró-. Y no me has dicho tu nombre. Por cierto, tu cara se me hace familiar.

-Yo soy el príncipe Anders, y tal vez se te hace familiar mi cara por... alguno de mis hermanos.- respondió, incomodándose.

-¿Tienes muchos hermanos, príncipe Anders?

-Sí, tengo...- realmente le incomodaba tener que decirle-. Once hermanos mayores... y un hermano menor.- realmente, no iba a ser fácil decir eso a la reina.

.

Anna se había acercado a Kristoff, después de evitar a los invitados que le cuestionaban sobre la reina. Ella estaba al lado de su esposo, pero sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo se mantenía con la mirada fija en cualquier distracción, como si tratara de retrasar algo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kristoff, notando el comportamiento poco usual de ella.

-¿Qué de qué?- balbuceó ella, sobresaltándose.

-¿Cómo que qué de qué? Te estás comportando raro.- le dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Estás diciéndome rara?

-Pues lo estás más de lo normal ¿sucede algo?- preguntó, no tan preocupado, ya que se imaginó que podría ser alguna tontería.

-Sí... bueno, yo...- estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decirle claramente, pero las indirectas no le gustaban del todo a Kristoff, así que tenía que ser honesta-. Creo que... tal vez... puede que yo... Hay posibilidades de que yo esté... ahh, pues sólo un poco...

-Anna.- insistió.

-Pues digo que es posible... y no es que lo esté confirmando ni nada.- hizo gestos extraños con las manos, sin saber expresarse. Esto le resultaba más difícil que la primera vez-. Quizá yo esté emb...

-¡La reina!- exclamaron las personas, interrumpiendo lo que Anna tenía que decir.

Anna y Kristoff, así como todas las personas, voltearon a ver a la reina que llegaba al salón. Y ella lucía preciosa, como un bello cristal resplandeciente ante las luces, con un vestido azul centelleante, como si tuviera diamantes incrustados; era un vestido de tirantes y era tan largo que le llegaba hasta los talones. Parecía un ángel. A más de un caballero se le escapó un suspiro al verla tan hermosa.

Elsa recordó lo que el miembro del consejo, Louis Collin, le había dicho, que buscara un pretendiente. Ella se dio cuenta del efecto que estaba causando, en especial a los hombres. Se sintió nerviosa. Por un momento se sintió segura de que, si llegaba a intentar buscar marido durante la fiesta, seguramente lo conseguiría, pero el caso es de que no quería hacerlo. Pero por dentro también se sentía bien tener la atención de todos, se enorgulleció y se dejó sentir hermosa, así que les regaló a sus invitados una bella sonrisa. Pero aún así estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar por si acaso.

-Cuando tienes una hermana como yo para peinarte ¿cómo podrías verte mal?- respondió, presumiendo su "talento" para peinar.

-Ehh... Feliz cumpleaños, Elsa.- le dijo Kristoff, acercándose.

-Gracias, cuñado.- respondió ella, sonriéndole.

-Kristoff, deja de verle el vestido a Elsa.- ordenó Anna, celosa.

-¿Qué?... Yo no le estoy viendo...

-Oh, sí lo estás.- se cruzó de brazos. Elsa sólo se rió.

-Anna.- la llamó él, con voz suplicante, no queriendo que se pusiera de esa forma.

-Está bien, te perdono si dices que no tienes ojos para nadie más que no fuera yo.- dijo, parecía que quería burlarse de él.

-Te digo que no la estaba viendo, ni siquiera me gusta su vestido.

-¿Ah? ¿Dices que mi vestido es horrible?- Elsa se hizo la ofendida, uniéndose al juego que estaba haciendo Anna.

-¿Así que le estás diciendo a mi hermana que su vestido es horrible? Pues adivina quién le ayudó a escogerlo.- dijo la pelirroja, señalándose a sí misma. Kristoff suspiró, cansado.

-Está bien, Anna, lo siento.- dijo de mala gana. Anna alzó la ceja. Él resopló-. Y no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú... Y el vestido de tu hermana sí es lindo, pero **no** lo estaba viendo.

-Ja, ja. ¡Lo sé!- exclamó Anna, lanzándose a los brazos de Kristoff.

Le encantaba burlarse así de él, y a él le fastidiaba, pero adoraba la sonrisa que hacía ella cada que le jugaba alguna crueldad que lo terminaba humillando de una u otra forma. No podía evitar enternecerse cuando la veía reír, así como no podía evitar amarla cuando la tenía en sus brazos, era problemática, pero así la quería. Así que inevitablemente él la besó, y ella correspondió el beso.

Elsa, aún riéndose un poco, los vio. Verlos hacía que la reina pensara que el amor era realmente hermoso. Tal vez sólo le tenía un poco de envidia a su hermana por haber conseguido un amor tan lindo como ese. Un amor verdadero. Pero Elsa no se daba la oportunidad de buscar el amor, no quería hacerlo, no es que no quisiera amar, es que no se creía capaz de lograrlo. Sólo no podía hacer eso.

-Su Majestad.- habló un hombre, acercándose a la reina, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah.- ella despertó de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver al hombre-. Oh, es usted, Louis Collin, qué gusto que haya podido venir.- ¡no! ¡no era un gusto que viniera! él era el tipo que le había exigido conseguir novio ¿Quién rayos lo invitó?- Buenas noches.- saludó, dándole la mano, ocultando su completa irritación al verlo.

-Es un placer volver a verla, Majestad.- habló aquel hombre-. Lamento tanto mi comportamiento de esta mañana, creo que desperté de malas.

-Para nada.- ¡qué patán!

-No, en serio, lamento haber dudado de usted.

-¿Eh?

-Está claro que siempre supo lo que hacía, el consejo está complacido con sus decisiones.

-¿Decisiones?

-Ah, y déjeme felicitarla, no por su cumpleaños, usted sabe por qué.- dijo con amabilidad.

-Ah... sí, claro.- no, no sabía.

Louis se fue y dejó a Elsa muy confundida, aunque aún lo odiaba. Lo que la reina no sabía, es que Louis, así como gran parte del consejo, habían escuchado los rumores de que la reina se casaría y que esperaba un heredero, y se lo habían creído.

Anna se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Y ese quién era?

-Louis Collin, un embajador, miembro del consejo... y lo detesto.- respondió sinceramente.

-Wow ¿y eso por qué?

-Sé que no es su culpa, fue decisión del consejo, pero...- suspiró, se llevó la mano a la frente-. Quiere que me case, Arendelle necesita un rey, según ellos. Y un heredero.

-Pues ciertamente creo que ya es tiempo ¿no te parece?- comentó Anna, algo despreocupada.

-No empieces tú también, Anna.

-Sólo era un comentario.- dijo con simpleza. Volteó hacía otro lado, pero algo cruzó por su mente y volvió a ver a su hermana, con curiosidad-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca te he visto con novio.

-Es porque nunca he tenido.- respondió, incomoda.

-Oh, bien, está bien.- comenzó a decir, pero tratando de llegar a algo que le comía la cabeza de curiosidad-. Eso significa que tú aún no... Quiero decir, no es que me importe pero... ¿acaso tú aún eres...?

-¿Qué?- no comprendió.

-Que tú aún no has hecho.. eso.

-¡Anna!- gritó, ofendida y avergonzada, causando que todos voltearan a verla. Elsa recobró la compostura y le habló a Anna en voz baja, molesta-. Yo no me he casado, y una dama debe...- volteó a los lados, se acercó a Anna y lo siguiente que le dijo fue un susurro-. Se debe llegar virgen al matrimonio. Así como tú con Kristoff.

-Oh, sí, sí claro.- habló, nerviosa.

-Anna, tú y Kristoff esperaron hasta casarse ¿cierto?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

-Cómo crees, Elsa ¡claro que sí!- dijo, demasiado nerviosa como para creerle.

-¡Anna!- la regañó, después se encogió de hombros-. Eso no importa ya, fue hace mucho tiempo, y ya están casados de todas formas.- Anna le sonrió, Elsa trató de sonreírle también.

-Está bien, Elsa, que te esperes al matrimonio, aunque a veces dudo de que te cases algún día.- habló de más-. Oh, perdón ¿qué dije?- balbuceó-. Digo, no hay nada de malo en eso... aunque ya tengas 28 años.

-Anna, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.- dijo, seria, de incomoda a casi molesta.

-Aún eres inocente, eso es bueno.

-¿Inocente?

-Sí, te avergüenzas por este tipo de cosas, aún eres inocente. Creo que está bien, la inocencia es valiosa, creo.

-Sí.- sonrió-. Lo es realmente.

Anna y Elsa se rieron juntas. La conversación había sido incomoda, pero divertida, típico de hermanas contarse estas cosas.

La reina era inocente... ¿realmente lo era?

Sintió de nuevo el dolor en el pecho, el frío vacío. Llevó sus manos hacía el corazón, como si se cubriera el pecho del frío, pero era su corazón lo que cubría, y este latía demasiado rápido, pero dolía.

* * *

_Iba a ser un capítulo un poco más corto, pero decidí poner la ultima escena aquí y no en el capítulo siguiente, no quiero que el capítulo 7 se alargue demasiado, (además de que no me gustó la idea de poner esa escena junto con lo que se viene en el siguiente cap) y créanme, el siguiente capítulo es complicado...  
_

_Elsa la está pasando mal, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué le pasa? Ya veremos cómo le irá a la reina en el siguiente cap...(¿qué creen ustedes que le pase a Elsa? quiero saber qué es lo que piensan xD )  
_

_cielos, una escena de este capítulo la tenía escrita incluso antes de subir el capítulo 1, y es que me emocionaba tanto este capítulo (y me asustaba, no pregunten xD )  
y el siguiente capítulo me... emocionará más, aunque será un poco... raro. Creo que ya se está dando una idea de lo que trata este fic en realidad, de por qué lo considero "raro"  
_

_Ah, y sí, Anders es hermano de Hans, jajaja, tenía que agregar eso._

_¿reviews?_


End file.
